Entrecruzados
by Kiss92
Summary: La carne es debil. Y mi cuerpo en ese momento era mas que eso.. Estaba mal.. Lo sabia. Pero por que no se sentia de esa forma?...
1. Bloqueo

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo no me pertenece, no soy Meyer (desearia pero nu), Solo tomo a sus personajes y los vuelvo titeres en mi imaginacion XD

**Summary**:"_La carne es debil. Y mi cuerpo en ese momento era mas que eso.. Estaba mal.. Lo sabia. Pero por que no se sentia de esa forma?_"... Bella es una reconocida escritora de Los Angeles, tiene un novio casi perfecto Emmet Cullen. Que sucedera cuando conosca a su cuñado Edward Cullen?

Muy corto cap xD

* * *

Capitulo I:

Bloqueo

Vamos Bella, concentrate!

Me decia a continuamente a mi misma mientras miraba la pantalla de mi nuevo computador. Era inutil. nada tenia caso. Me encontrabaen cuerpo sentada frente de mi escritorio, pero mi espitritu y mi alma vagaban por algun lugar del planeta. Por la ventana de mi moderada oficina - Moderada por que no era ni grande ni pequeña.- podia observar a _mi dictadora_. Mi Jefa Jesssica Stanley la cual estaba con sus ojos clavados en mis actividades. Ya hacia hace mas de una semana que no le llevaba un articulo o historia descente a su escritorio, y mi amada jefa comenzaba a pensar y a repartir el rumor de que la gran escritora Isabella Marie Swan estaba pasando por un bloqueo mental -Y al parecer eso tenia- .

Triste pero Cierto. Yo Isabella Swan la chica que con solo 24 a os ya habia ganado mas de 4 premios "Pulitzer" por mis articulos - muy elocuentes- y rese as muy bien dise adas. Yo la mas famosa escritora de la remista "Runaway".. Poseia un Bloqueo mental.

Si no encontraba una historia que valiera la pena mi carrera en definitiva se caeria por un agujero negro sin salida posible, y deberia ir pensando en volver a Forks, Washington a vivir con mi padre como una total perdedora y trabajar en una gasolineria por el resto de mi existencia, envejecer sola y morir rodeada de 25 gatos!. Sin contar el hecho de ver a mi flamante Ex Jacob Black paseandose con su flamante esposa Quilaute y sus adorables retoños.

No. Eso no me pasaria a mi. No a Isabella Swan. Segui tratando de buscar en mi cabeza las palabras para comenzar el pobre articulo que tenia entre manos.  
Vamos, Bella! aunque sea comienzalo!.- Fue imposible! solo mirar dos letras juntas hacia ver mi triste articulo lo mas patetico posible!

Ahi me encontraba yo.. Luchando contra el computador- _Este estaba ganando _- Casi destrozaba el teclado y me tiraba de los cabellos! cuando de repente suena mi celular privado. _Ding ding ding_. Este era el motivo de mi bloqueo. Emmet Cullen. Mi chico adorado, despues de jacob emmet fue una pequeña luz que ilumino mi vida, jamas pense que podria querer a alguien de nuevo hasta que llego el. Siempre fuimos mejores amigos desde la universidad, como era normal dimos el siguiente paso cuando se me declaro de la noche a la mañana. Tipico emmet. Ya llevabamos 3 años juntos y eramos inseparables. En nuestro tiempo juntos solo habia tenido la dicha de conocer a su hermana Alice. Una de mis mejores y mas apreciadas amigas. Mi chico -asi lo llamaba- Era un gran jugador de Futboll Americano, El mejor que hay, Mi emmet era muy alegre, desmedido y sexy claro esta, Mi Chico era perfecto.

Alice estaba comenzando una linea de ropa, la moda era su pasion, Vivia por ella y moria por ella. Siempre supe que ella tenia un gran futuro como diseñadora.  
Mi chico, habia decidido al parecer que era hora de que dieramos el siguiente paso- Con tres años de relacion era de esperarse- Asi que este fin de semana me llevaria a conocer al resto de su familia. Bien sabia que tenia un hermano mas llamado Edward, y sus padres se llamaban Carlisle y Esme.

Tenia entendido que Edward era musico - Lo cual no le agradaba mucho a Emmet decia que era un desperdicio una carrera asi- Y era modelo, Segun Emmet era un poco caprichoso - Como todo modelo- y el mas consentido de la familia por que era el menor. Esme era decoradora de interiores y ama de casa, solo trabajaba de vez en vez cuando el proyecto que le presentaban le daba la emocion de un reto, ella decoro su actual casa a las afueras de Los Angeles. Carlisle era uno de los mas reconocidos Doctores de los angeles, era un hombre muy metido en su oficio sin dejar de lado a la familia.

Y los conoceria este fin de semana. Finalmente conoceria a mi suegros. Eso volveria mas formal mi relacion con "Em..". Y esto era lo que causaba mi bloqueo, el solo pensar en formalizar mi relacion con emmet me aterraba hasta la punta de mis cabellos. me sentia atada e irremediablemente perdida. Solo era cuestion de nada antes de que Emmet me pidiera matrimonio y me convirtiera en "_Señora de Cullen_"... En medio de mis deliberaciones mentales y mi terror por el matrimonio recorde que mi chico se encontraba al telefono.

-"Bells Cariño, Me estaba preocupando por que no atendias?"- Me dijo Emmet con la voz entrecortada por alguna emocion aparente

-"Ups. Lo siento, no encontraba mi telefono, ya me conoces cielo. Sucede algo? Te escucho un poco agitado

-"Acabo de aterrizar en Los Angeles.. Los fans Son algo extenuantes"- Agrego con un tipico tono burlon la ultima frase- "Bells, ire a mi apartamento recogere algo de ropa y pasare por ti de acuerdo?"

-"Esta bien. Alice me aviso esta mañana que no llegaria a casa de tus padres sino hasta mañana por la tarde".

-"Umm. Asi llegaremos mas rapido a casa, ya que no cargaremos los kilos de ropa de alice Ja."

-"jaja. Em _Te quiero_ te vere esta tarde"

-"Claro preciosa _te quiero_"- Mientras alejaba el auricular del telefono y cortaba la llamada los nervios me invadieron. Esta misma noche conoceria a mis suegros.

* * *

Reviews? xD


	2. La Mansion Cullen

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo no me pertenece, no soy Meyer (desearia pero no), Solo tomo a sus personajes y los vuelvo titeres en mi imaginacion XD

* * *

Capitulo II

La Mansion Cullen

Estaba lista, todo se encontraba empacado en una sencilla maleta. No llevaba mucho, Emmet odiaba los grandes equipajes para dos dias de viaje - Igual yo-. Los nervios y la ansiedad comenzaban a esparcirse por mi cuerpo, cada vez mas y mas.

Toc toc. Sono mi puerta, Sali disparada hacia ella, dandole la bienvenida a un joven de unos 26 años, enorme de cabellos castaños oscuros, con cara de angel, muy musculoso y con sonrisa perfecta. Me detuve un minuto para deleitarme con esa vision, admirando la belleza de ese Sexy hercules. Luego me lance sobre mi chico permitiendo que el me alzara con tanta facilidad que cualquiera no lo creeria, entrelace mis piernas al rededor de su cinturay le di un beso muy apasionado cruzando mis dedos entre su cabello.

Tenia semanas que no veia a Emmet ya que se habia ido a jugar en otros estados debido al comienzo de la temporada, todos los años era igual. Nunca notaba cuanto lo extrañaba hasta que lo veia parado en mi umbral, con esa preciosa sonrisa suya siempre presente. Separamos nuestros rostros para vernos a los ojos. Siempre me perdia en aquellos hermosos ojos. Comence delicadamente a trazar con mis dedos las lineas de su linda mandibula, acariciando su rostro cariñosamente. mis miedos se desvanecieron en el aire, ahora solo me importaba Emmet. De repente mi chico mostro su perfecta sonrisa de nuevo y me beso con mucha mas intensidad que la ultima vez, esta vez nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron mutuamente y exploraron nuestras bocas, Em. Empezo lentamente a acariciarme mi espalda baja siguiendo por mi cadera y llegando hasta mi muslo exterior con una mano, y con la otra que la poseia libre cerro mi puerta principal.

Me llevo hasta mi sala es decir Sofa. Me recosto suave y delicadamente sobre este y pude sentir una dureza entre sus piernas. Seguimos besandonos muy apasionadamente mientras que el delineaba con sus enormes manos mi silueta, empezando desde mis muslos, pasando por mis caderas, mi cintura y llegando a los pechos, una vez ahi se detuvo en seco y muy rapidamente.

-"Bells, si continuamos asi nos perderemos la hora de la cena cariño" - Le rode los ojos levemente y bese dulcemente su cuello insitandolo, el me ignoraba lo mas que podia asi que decidi hacerle un puchero

-"Em... Por favor no nos hemos visto en semanas"- Le recorde lo mas dulce e infantil que podia, tratando de disuadirlo

-" Lo se preciosa pero ya se acabo la temporada tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros despues, puedes esperar un poquito mas cierto?"- Termino la frase con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, amaba tanto cuando sonreia. No me quedo de otra que aceptar el hecho de que no tendriamos relaciones y esperar mas. Debia ser realmente importante y urgente para Emmet que conociera a sus padres. Nunca me habia hecho esperar para eso.

Nos integramos y acomodamos nuestras ropas, Mi chico cogio sin dificultad mi maleta y fue derecho a acomodarla en el baul... Un momento.

-" De donde sacaste esa Hummer H4"- Casi susurre de asombro, ese coche aun no estaba en venta segun habia escuchado, ademas era enorme! me sentia intimidada, nunca habia visto tan de cerca un auto tan estrafalario..

-"Que? Este pequeño bebe? Me lo dieron de regalo por jugar como juego. Ja al parecer soy el primero en tenerlo no? Jaja"- Lo dijo con tanta felicidad y admiracion por el vehiculo que casi me caigo embobada, y para culminar lustro el coche con una de sus mangas hasta ver su reflejo en el... Tipico de Emmet. Un gran y lujoso auto, todo lo suyo tenia que ser estrafalario, grande y muy caro, aveces no entendia como llegue a ser su novia. Simplemente no lleno ninguno de sus gustos. El deberia estar con alguna modelo, exitosa que le gusten los lujos y rubia!. No una escritora exitosa que no necesita mas que para vivir que el alimento diario y no piensa en tantos gastos innecesarios.

Mientras Mi chico acomodaba las maletas en la parte trasera con sumo cuidado para no dañar el alfombrado del auto, yo en mi pequeña cabecita meditaba sobre como diablos me subiria en ese mounstro!. necesitaria saltar!, o quisas deberia traer mi equipo de para escalar.. Emmet observo mi cara de confusion y preocupacion mientras veia la distancia del suelo al asiento, solto una risotada y me abrio la puerta del co - piloto automaticamente salio una escalerilla facilitando todo el proceso y haciendo desaparecer mi plan de empezar a ver clases de alpinismo, Le dedique una sonrisa y me dispuse a subir a la bestia.

Para emmet fue muy sencillo, de un salto llego a su asiento. no utilizo escalerillas. Suertudo Gigante. Empezo ha hacer rugir el motor de esa bestia y en sus ojos veia la satisfaccion propia, me puse mi cinturon de seguridad y roge y pedi a dios que no nos estrellaramos..

El viaje fue muy corto a decir verdad. Emmet no condujo tan deprisa, pero si era rapido para mi. La casa de mis futuros suegros estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Emmet decia que les gustaba la tranquilidad y privacidad de los suburbios pero que odiaban los pueblos. En poco tiempo nos detuvimos frente a un porton de madera color caoba con detalles de hierro, era como de tres metros de alto y seguida de un muro con piedras blanquecinas, a un lado habia una placa en metal liso, _CULLEN´S _marcaba la placa. las puertas de madera se abrieron a nuestro paso. dejando ver el interios del terreno, era enorme!. parecia el ambiente de un cuento de fantasia, solo esperaba que de esos arboles saliera blanca nieves, seguida de sus 7 enanos, o ver a algun unicornio comer de los manzanares, Emmet siguio conduciendo por la vereda que llevaba al gran porche de la enorme mansion.

Y _era_ enorme. A lo lejos podia ver mas del bosque, una enorme piscina y.. Caballos?. Sip tenian un establo un poco lejos de la mansion. En medio del porche habia una gran fuente. Todo era muy hermoso. Y tan estrafalario! Habian estatuillas griegas aqui y aya, algunos arbustos con formas esculturales y el cesped verde con farolillos cerca. _De noche debe ser un espectaculo_. pensaba mientras me bajaba del mounstro.

Emmet se dirigio a la parte trasera del auto bajando las maletas. y observando a su alrededor, tenia una mirada de paz y emocion, como diciendose a si mismo. "_Hogar Dulce Hogar_". de pronto la puerta Principal de la casa se abrio precipitadamente y aparecio un Arcangel en carne y hueso...

* * *

_** Nota:**_ Isabel20 grax x el review xD ahora me tomo con mas cuidado la ortografia =)


	3. Angel

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo no me pertenece, no soy Meyer (desearia pero nu), Solo tomo a sus personajes y los vuelvo titeres en mi imaginacion XD

* * *

Capitulo III

Angel

-"Emmet!"- Grito Euforico el angel caido, me paralice al oir su voz. Por un minuto llegue a pensar que era fruto de mi imaginacion por el lugar fantasioso donde me encontraba

-"Eddiee!" - Le contesto Em. al chico que se encontraba aun en la puerta. Ambos corrieron para abrazarse mutuamente. Ese era edward?..- "Hermano ya no estas tan peque como antes cierto?"- Dijo em frotandole bruscamente el cabello a el chico. Edward al parecer me miraba fijamente con ojos muy curiosos, y em se dio cuenta.-"Ella es Bella, la chica de la que te hable"

-"Ah. asi que ella es mi cuñada?"- Dijo Edward con la misma mirada curiosa, no pude evitar sonrojarme-" Hermano, me dijiste que era linda. Pero yo la veo mas que hermosa!"- Me sonroje aun mas. sentia la calentura sobre mis mejillas, ese chico tan perfecto. Con rostro de angel, por el cual los demas modelos dieran su alma. Ese sueño de carne y hueso. Pensaba que yo era mas que hermosa?.. Quizas es solo amable. Tonta bella.

-"Si es hermosa"- Dejo em. y por primera vez en años pude verlo con la expresion seria. - "tube suerte de encontrarla"- En la ultima oracion le dedico una mirada a edward, en ella expresaba como una advertencia.. Emmet penso que yo no lo habia notado, pero asi era. Quede un poco confusa. A que se debia eso?

-" Hola Edward. Estoy encantada de conocerte. Emmet habla mucho de ti."- Articule esas palabras cuando cai en cuenta de que debia decir algo, no queria parecer como la novia muda de emmet!.

-" En serio? je. Que bien. Tambien es un placer."- Al oir mi voz edward se sonrojo un poco, se veia adorable. (mas de lo que era) y sus ojos brillaron brevemente. Expreso esa oracion de forma muy torpe, casi que nervioso o muy timido. Por que lo estaria si era casi perfecto. Edward no era tan grande como emmet. pero si era en su modo musculoso, su mandibula era acentuada y sus rasgos perfilados. poseia unos ojos de color verde encantador, su cabello era de un color broncineo, sedoso y un poco indomable, a simple vista desordenado. Dificilmente mi cuñado no llegaba a los 25 años, su rostro era demasiado juvenil para pasar de esa edad -Ademas emmet es mayor que el por 2 años-. Edward tenia algo que me llamaba mucho la atencion. no sabia que era pero algo en el gritaba mi nombre.

Despues de la presentacion, entramos a la casa -Mansion- dejando las maletas en el recibidor principal. Muy lujoso y amplio. Carlisle y Esme habian salido, segun Edward llegarian para la hora de la cena, asi que tube tiempo de relajarme un poco, y eliminar los nervios de mi sistema.

Al parecer mi cuñado se estaba encargando de la cena. Esta noche su plato escogido era la Lasagna, lo que mas le gustaba comer y lo que mejor sabia hacer, no era un plato que emmet hubiera escogido para presentarle a los padres su novia pero en el mundo la lasagna era perfecta -Simpre pensando en lo mejor para el y lo mas conveniente. Asi dijo emmet-

Edward precisamente estaba terminando la cena, asi qe decidimos ir a esperar a mis futuros suegros en la sala de estar. Emmet decidio subir y acomodar las maletas en la habitacion que se nos habia asignado para el fin de semana. Yo me quede abajo con mi nuevo cuñado.

-" Asi que.. escritora no?"- Me pregunto viendome con la misma mirada de antes

-"Si, Hago articulos mayormente. para una revista, Bueno para _Runaway_"- Le conteste hablando muy rapido, tenia dudas sobre si me habia escuchado o no. me sentia muy nerviosa y solo deseaba huir de esa mirada.-" y tu eres musico no?"-

-"Compositor"- Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-" y modelo. de vez en vez. Amo la musica es mi pasion. Solo modelo cuando es necesario. Aunque ame la musica no puedo sobrevivir siempre de ella"- Me explico con un tono de tristeza en su voz. Alejo su mirada de la mia y se sent en un piano que se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala. cerca de unos ventanales que daban a la piscina. La Vista era preciosa. El lugar ideal para un instrumento tan Elegante.

De repente el ambiente poco a poco comenzo a llenarse de sus notas, tan hermosas como tristes, Era una cancion llena de Altos y bajos, sonaba como el relato de una bella historia, el tiempo paso lento pero la cancion muy rapido, sus notas finales fueron las mas tristes y penumbrosas. Me hicieron arder los ojos, podia sentir como las lagrimas llenaban mis mejillas. me volteé precipitadamente escondiendo mi cara para que edward no pudiera ver mis lagrimas, respire profundo e intente calmarme. Que ridicula Bella.

-"Que sucede bella?. Que tienes?"- Dijo Edward en un instante estaba a mi lado, se movio tan rapido que ni lo senti, su tono de voz era de mucha preocupacion. Me pude calmar un poco y me gire para confrontar su mirada

-"Bella! por que lloras?!... Mi hermano te hizo algo?- Se que no nos conocemos bien pero si Emmet te lastimo yo.."- Tenia la voz entrecortada por la angustia, me parecio tan tierno que me vi en la libertad de callarlo poniendole un dedo suavemente en los labios,-Eran tan suaves.- y le dedique una sonrisa para que se calmara.

-"Estoy bien, Em no me ha hecho nada, Solo es que tu cancion es tan bella."- Le dije sonrojandome y sonriendole timidamente, Su ojos mostraron una alegria inmensa, brillaron de una forma inigualable, era como si nunca nadie se lo hubiera dicho y yo fuera la primera en notarlo, en decirle que tenia talento. Parecia un niño en la mañana de navidad. Su expresion solo me hizo sonreir mas y sonrojarme aun mas. El hizo lo mismo y escapo de mi mirada, me parecia tan tierno.

-"De verdad te parece bonita mi musica?"- Me dijo bajito y timido con un tono de voz ronco y adorable-" Esa cancion es la favorita de Esme"- Menciono dedicandome una sonrisa un poco torcia, me quede un poco embobada viendola

-"Je... Bueno Ahora tambien es la mia."- Le mostre mi sonrisa tratando de disimular mis mejillas rojas. Espera. Edward se quedo mirando mis labios?...

En medio de mi confusion emmet bajo como alma que lleva el diablo y se sento justo a mi lado rodeandome con un brazo. No habia notado que tan cerca estaba de Edward hasta que Emmet me jalo a metros de el.

-"Eddie no me digas que sigues con esa cancion tan depresiva?. Deberias tocar algo mas alegre."- Le dijo Em a edward con su tipico tono burlon.

-"A mi me gusto mucho cariño."-Le recalque a mi chico. Como no podria gustarle esa hermosa cancion?. Emmet mostro contrariedad en su rostro, jamas habia visto esa expresion en el.

-"Por lo menos alguien aqui aprecia la buena musica"- añadio edward con una sonrisa de lado y viendome a los ojos. Pude sentir la profundidad de sus ojos verdes sobre los mios y como los suyos me llegaban hasta lo mas hondo de mi ser. Pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban rapidamente, y como un calos frio me traspasaba por la espina dorsal, nunca me habia sentido asi cuando alguien me miraba.. No tantas veces en un dia.

Senti levemente la tension de Emmet a mi lado asi que retire la mirada de la de edward y la pose en los ojos de mi chico. Este tenia los ojos clavados sobre su hermano con la expresion seria y echandole la misma mirada que esa misma tarde le habia dado al frente de la casa. Esta vez edward _noto esa_ mirada, En sus ojos se mostraba la confusion, la verguenza, el arrepentimiento y en cierto modo emocion. No tengo ni la mas minima idea de lo que se tratara aquella _discusion visual_, solo quede confusa al intentar buscarle sentido y la incomodidad del momento me lleno profundamente.

El silencio inundo la habitacion. Hasta que edward decidio sentarse en el piano nuevamente, esta vez toco una pieza mas alegre, aunque con alguna que otra nota triste. Emmet se mantuvo en silencio, algo muy inusual en el. Lo podia ver pensativo, confundido. Aunque no tan confundido como yo. Que diablos pasaba entre ellos?

La atmosfera se puso muy pesada en ese momento y sin contar lo incomoda que resultaba.

* * *

Mi cap mas largo hasta el momento =D

Disfrutenlo =D Las pocas personas que lo leen xD

Reviews? aunk sea unooo XDD


	4. La Cena

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo no me pertenece, no soy Meyer (desearia pero nu), Solo tomo a sus personajes y los vuelvo titeres en mi imaginacion XD

* * *

Capitulo IV

La Cena

Decidi olvidar la incomodidad y concentrarme en la musica de mi cuñado, era tan hermosa que me hacia viajar a otros mundos. Me encontraba totalmente sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que de repente Edward dejo de tocar.

-"Llegaron nuestros padres"- Me aviso Emmet cariñosamente al oido y pasando su mano suavemente sobre mi hombro, acariciandolo. No me habia dado cuenta de que estaba casi dormitando hasta que Emmet me hablo.

Nos dirigimos lentamente al recibidor principal. donde habiamos dejado las maletas anteriormente. Esta vez pude apreciarlo en su totalidad. Era enorme con piso de madera, color caoba y con una fina alfombra blanca en el centro. Sobre nuestras cabezas colgaba una lampara de forma de araña muy elegante de color plateada y con detalles de cristal, las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros de pintores famosos y reconocidos, ademas de uno que otro diploma de los chicos, el recibidor daba directo hacia una escalera y esta daba a otro recibidor similar en el segundo piso mostrando dos pasillos hacia las habitaciones.

Escuchabamos en silencio como se habria lentamente la puerta principal dando vida aun rechinido aterrador. Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mi, como instinto principal me escondi tras Emmet, y luego tras Edward. Ninguno de los dos noto que yo habia Huido a sus espaldas. Bueno al parecer Edward si ya que solto una risita baja.

-"Papa!"- Grito Emmet con su gruesa y emocionada voz, Al mismo tiempo saltaba sobre su padre abrazandolo por sorpresa.

-"Hijo Emii"- Una voz muy femenina y dulce resono a las espaldas de Carlisle

-"Mama"- Exclamo Emmet muy emocionado saltando de su padre a los brazos de su madre- "Les presento a Isabella Swan, mi novia!. Pueden llamarla Bella, todos la llaman asi. Ya les mencione que es mi novia?"- Les anuncio emmet, muy hiperactivo, me hizo sonrojar.

-"Ja, si hijo ya lo mencionaste. Nos lo dijiste como 20 veces por telefono, y ahora en persona 2 veces jaja. Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte al fin, como puedes ver emmet solo habla de ti. Yo soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme"- Eso me hizo sonrojar aun mas como un tomate temi que jamas recuperaria mi color normal. Edward lo noto y solto otra risita muy bajito que solo yo la pude escuchar. Carlisle y Esme se veian adorables juntos era como hubieran nacido para ello, para amarse y crear una familia de semidioses. Carlisle me dio la mano y yo le tendi la mia muy torpemente, estaba demasiado nerviosa y mi mano sudaba mucho.

-"Hola, El placer es mio... Yo soy bella.. Emmet habla mucho sobre ustedes tambien, me alegra conocerlos finalmente."- Escupi esas palabras muy rapido y a la vez muy lento ahora la verguenza me carcomia, deben pensar que yo tenia algun tipo de retraso mental o algo y en medio del silencio incomodo resono la misma risita. Por lo que parece el era el unico que notaba mi verguenza e incomodidad.

Despues de las presentaciones Edward nos recordo que la cena estaba lista asi que decidimos pasar al comedor.

La lasagna estaba para chuparse los dedos, Edward sabia definitivamente lo que hacia. No pude aguantarme y lo felicite por su comida. Edward se sonrojo y me dedico una sonrisa torcida. Emmet gruño a mi lado.. Estaba celoso por que el quemaba hasta los cereales? jaja debia ser eso.

La cena transcurrio con charlas triviales, como donde vivo, donde trabajo, cuantos_ Pulitzer_ habia ganado, ya saben cosas tipicas que cualquier padre le preguntaria a la futura pareja de por vida de su hijo(a). Me empece a aburrir un poco con todas estas preguntas y ya habia agarrado un poco de mas confianza, Esme era una mujer incrible y Carlisle me daba un sentimiento tan paterno que casi podria tomarlos como padre. Decidi preguntarle algo a Edward, no toda la conversacion en la mesa debia girar entorno mio. Ademas ese ser callado, totalmente concentrado en mis palabras, gestos, datos, y en las respuestas que daba, me llamaba la atencion totalmente. Sentia la curiosidad latente en mi cabecilla. Asi que la conversacion empezo a girar entorno a el. Y a mi fascinacion por sus respuestas. Era de cierta forma tan profundo y asombroso al mismo tiempo, deseaba saber mas de el. Mucho mas. Aunque no todos pensaban lo mismo que yo.. Em en varias ocasiones se burlaba de el y comenzaban a discutir entre ellos, mutuamente se daban indicios de pelea. Ambos parecian dos animales luchando por territorio, solo que no tan salvajes.

Esme como madre experimentada y conociendo a sus dos hijos, cuando veia que la cosa iba por mal camino cambiaba el tema o bromeaba con los chicos. Carlisle cuando la discusion se iba muy lejos solo se tensaba y al parecer mentalmente se preparaba para ayudar al hijo que lo necesitara. Es decir Edward. Comparado con emmet Edward no tenia oportunidad.

Por suerte la cena acabo bien y en paz. Carlisle y Esme se llevaron a Emmet para hablarle a solas en la cocina mientras tomaban un cafe, hace tiempo que no se veian y no habian hablado como se debia. Edward desaparecio de repente, y las notas empezaron a llenar el ambiente nuevamente. Supe que estaria en el piano y me dirigi hacia la enorme sala. Me pare en el umbral principal mientras oia esa nueva cancion para mis oidos, tenia tono romantico y suave, no habia señas de notas tristes, ni notas muy alegres. estaba sorprendida por su manera de tocar ese enorme instrumento.

Comence a adormitarme nuevamente y a dejarme llevar por la musica, parecia soñar despierta, su musica era magica. De pronto el interprete giro su rostro hacia mi direccion sin detener sus manos, me hizo una seña con su mirada para que me sentara junto a el. Sin pensarlos dos veces lo hice y observe embobada todos sus movimientos sobre el teclado, Edward solo veia mi rostro y pocas veces sus manos. No lo entendia Edward me hacia sentir como una chiquilla apenada. _Siempre_. Desde que lo conoci esa tarde me sentia asi.. Recordaba que la ultima vez que llegue a sentirme asi con alguien fue en la secundaria.. Cuando conoci a Jacob. Pero solo fue momentaneo cosa de unos dias. No tan fuerte como _esto. _A lo lejos podia escuchar el telefono de emmet sonando con urgencia.

Su patrocinador. O mejor dicho su _Amo y señor_. Este enloquecia cada vez que emmet se tomaba algunos dias libres alejado del ajetreado mundo de la ciudad y del futbol. Siempre iba tras el a donde quiera que fuera y esta vez no era la excepcion. Desde la sala se escuchaban los alaridos de Emmet cien por ciento enfurecido, maldiciendo y proliferando toda la generacion de su patrocinador. Siempre me dijo que aunque lo insultara asi lo queria, el lo habia llevado hasta donde estaba ahora y le estaria muy agradecido eternamente.

Cuando los gritos empezaron, Edward y yo observamos como Carlisle y Esme huian de la furia de su hijo mayor, entrando con nosotros a la sala. ambos tenias una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y soltaban risitas por lo bajo, Esme nos vio muy detenidamente, Edward la ignoro y fijo sus ojos en el piano o en mis cara de nuevo, esta vez encontrandose con mi mirada. No pude evitar sonrojarme y retirar mi vista rapidamente hasta posarla en sus manos, por el rabito del ojo pude verlo sonreir. Me gire de nuevo para encararlo esta vez fue el el que se sonrojo y sorprendentemente fallo una nota. Me rei por lo bajo. Carlisle parecia no haberlo notado, pero esme si lo _noto_. Y clavo mas su mirada sobre nosotros. Mas que nada sobre Edward.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Gracias! MysticalPassion x el review xD


	5. La Primera noche

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo no me pertenece, no soy Meyer (desearia pero nu), Solo tomo a sus personajes y los vuelvo titeres en mi imaginacion XD

Este creo que sera temporalmente el mas largo de mis capitulos, no se si me salga alguno mas largo que este..

Y el que mas me gusta por los momentos XD

Disfrutenlo =D

* * *

Capitulo V

Primera Noche

Emmet al terminar su llamada, se unio a nosotros furioso y echando fuego por los ojos. Este fuego se avivo mas al ver donde y junto a quien estaba yo sentada. Ya se me hacian demasiado obvios los celos de Emmet por su hermano.

-"Mama, papa lo siento pero Bella y yo nos tenemos que ir ahora mismo."- Les anuncio a sus padres si retirar la mirada de mi

-"Emi pense que se quedarian hasta el domingo.. Hijo que pasa?"- Le pregunto su madre desilusionada.

-"Es preciso que nos vayamos esta misma noche, madre. Mi patrocinador me consiguio para mañana hacer un anuncio publicitario. De el depende el resto de mi carrera. Si no nos marchamos ahora quizas no llegue mañana"- Sus ojos se retiraron por segundos de mi rostro para ver el de su madre luego volvieron a su antigua posicion.-"y si quiero llevar a Bella a su casa tendremos que salir inmediatamente."-

-"Pero hijo, ya teniamos planeado el fin de semana en familia y tu querias tanto que conocieramos tanto a Bella que cancele todas mis citas al igual que tu padre..-"

-" Si mama pero sera para otra ocasion."- Dijo emmet interrumpiendo bruscamente a su madre, esta mostro un leve signo de dolor en el rostro. Me dio verguenza ajena.

-"Pero Bella podria quedarse con nosotros.. Mientras que tu te vas a la grabacion de tu famoso anuncio."- Resono una voz ronca proveniente del lado izquierdo de donde me encontraba sentada.

-"Edward, no dejare a bella aca sola.. Nos vamos ahora mismo!."- Emmet cruzo los brazos y me veia fijamente, pude notar que edward fruncio el ceño y miro a su madre, esta desesperanzada miro a su marido.

-"Emmet deberias pensar en la propuesta de Edward. Asi no se perderia nada del esfuerzo de tu madre y todos saldremos ganando."- Intervino Carlisle viendo que era su hora de hacerlo.-" tu madre a cancelado todas sus citas del fin de semana para estar en casa en familia. Igual yo"-

-" Lo siento padres, pero nos tenemos que ir.. Bella cariño recoge tus cosas."- exclamo dando se vuelta hacia el recibidor y caminado lentamente.

-"No"- Me negue. Emmet se quedo paralizado en medio de la sala al oir mi temblorosa negacion, parecia clavado al suelo, temi que tendria que buscar alguna herramienta para sacarlo de alli.-" Cielo no me parece que deba marcharme cuando tu madre ha sacrificado tanto solo para estar con nosotros y conocerme."- Se volteo mas furioso que antes.. Agradeci que se desclavara solito, pero temi por su expresion. Edward me miro sonriente. Esme impresionada y esperanzada nuevamente. Y Carlisle impresionado igualmente. Que acaso nadie nunca se le habia impuesto a Emmet?

-"Y quien te llevara a casa Bella?"- Em me miro con suficiencia, y con un brillo en los ojos. Sabia que me habia ganado.. No tenia vehiculo y los taxis no llegaban a esta zona.

-"Yo la llevo"- Respondio Edward con la misma sonrisa.-"si ya esta todo en orden hermano sera mejor que te ayude con el equipaje"- Lo remato parandose del piano y dirigiendose a la habitacion de Emmet, estes estaba echando humo de la ira. Yo sabia que al llegar a casa tendria problemas pero poco me importo.. Ya me las arreglaria para escapar de la Furia de Emmet.

Cuando Em estuvo listo para partir, se despidio de sus padres aun enojado. No me dirigio la mirada en todo el proceso, salio sombrio hacia el porche y metio sus maletas en la parte trasera de la hummer. Yo me encontraba justo tras de el. Esta vez me miro con ojos de _Desaparece_ o _Vete de aqui_, pero lo ignore. Lo abrace dulcemente y agarre su cabeza entre mis manos.

-"Cielo no te molestes conmigo, solo lo hago por tu familia quiero que tengan la mejor impresion posible de mi."- Le estampe un tierno beso, el cual me respondio

-"Cuidate si?. No te diviertas sin mi."- Me beso nuevamente y pude notar que su ira se habia disipado

Subio al coche y conducio lentamente por la vereda hasta que se perdio entre la oscuridad y la lejania. Me tome mi tiempo para admirar ese hermoso jardin nocturno. Tenia razon. Los farolillos y el alumbrado lo hacian ver todo mas bello aun.. Esme era una experta en su trabajo. En un segundo senti una mano hogareña sobre mi hombro.

-"No creo que Emi haya tenido tiempo de mostrarte la habitacion donde te quedaras. Debe estar agotada.. Sobre todo despues de enfrentar a mi hijo jaja."- Sus ojos brillaron de la misma forma como muchas veces habia visto brillar los de Alice, y su sonrisa me recordo a la de em.

Subimos hacia las habitaciones, Esme iba de guia adelante, carlisle se retiro a su despacho y Edward me seguia como una sombra. Esme se detuvo frente a la ultima puerta del pasillo, y la abrio con orgullo. Dando a descubrir una habitacion tipo hotel de 5 estrellas, era amplia decorada al estilo colonial, con colores claros y pasteles, una enorme cama en el centro con sabanas y cobertores perfectamente en armonia. Genial. Tenia un _Baño_ propio. Y un Gigantesco balcon que daba justo hacia la piscina. Era un sueño.

-"Te dejaremos sola para que te refresques y descanses, si necesitas algo Edward esta a dos habitaciones y Mi marido y yo estaremos a tres."- Me sonrio por ultima vez y se marcho.

No me habia dado cuenta de que hora era. En este lugar el tiempo parecia transcurrir muy lento. Pero por lo visto era todo lo contrario. Casi eran las 11 pm. Me encontraba realmente agotada. Asi que fui a darme un baño relajante y caliente. Me tome mi tiempo en aquel maravilloso baño. Todo era muy brillante y lujoso. Llegue a imaginarme que en cualquier momento apareciera alguna camara de _MTV Cribs_ o algo por el estilo. Al terminar mi baño caliente, me termine de asear y desfile en bata de baño por ese gran lugar, me tome la libertad de salir al balcon y tomar un poco de ese frio sereno nocturno.

Cuando de pronto, veo en la piscina aun chico de pelo alocado, color broncineo. Su piel nivea con el brillo de la piscina lucia encantadoramente atractiva. Se encontraba admirando la piscina con deseo en su mirada. Se agacho y probo el agua con la yema de los dedos. Su rostro mostro una risa torcida, Y procedio a quitarse los zapatos rapidamente, continuo por desabotonar su camisa poco a poco dejando ver su pecho musculoso y perfectamente plano, continuo por su pantalon quedando en ropa interior.. Me tense levemente, sentia como la sangre subia hacia mi rostro y un calos frio recorrio mi espina dorsal. _Su ropa interior_.. Eran unos calzoncillos rojos muy bien pegados a su figura, le marcaban sus bien formados gluteos y mostraba su gran.. Ya sabran que.

Lamentablemente una risita se me escapo, y edward me descubrio viendolo. Se sorprendio y sonrojo como nunca lo habia visto. Estaba mas encendido que un propio tomate. Me lanzo una sonrisita timida y se sumergio en el agua como nadador profesional. Nado hacia el borde de la piscina mas cercano al balcon. El agua parecia helada ya que sus labios se tornaron morados y titiritaba levemente

-"Qui Qui Qui eres Na a dar? El agua esta Ge ge ni ii al"- Me dijo titiritando un poco mas fuerte, le mostre mi sonrisa timida y me negue. Entre a la habitacion y me dispuse a colocarme mi piyama, Consistia de una corta camiseta de tirantes azul de algodon, y con un short minusculo que hacia juego. No era mi tipo pero era la mas ligera. Y la mas presentable. Me dije mentalmente que dormiria despues de ver una vez mas a Edward. No se por que solo eso queria. Sali de nuevo al balcon y ahi estaba el. Sentado en la orilla de la piscina, con sus piernas colgadas hacia el agua. Aun en ropa interior. Estaba con la vista clavada sobre mi. Me sonrio y le devolvi la sonrisa. Ahora a dormir.. Al diablo tenia que bajar. Y eso hice.

Llegue en segundos hasta su posicion, sus ojos se iluminaron al verme, le sonrei y trate de ocultar mis mejillas.

-"Vaya, no pense que la seria escritora de articulos fuera amante de los baños a media noche en piscinas ajenas y para completar en piyamas"- Me dijo sarcastico y con una voz aterciopelada que me parecio irresistible.

-"jaja Bueno la seria escritora de articulos solo bajo un rato por que padecia de insomnio"- Le conteste audazmente sentandome a su lado

-"Bah"- No me habia dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestros cuerpos en ese momento, pense que seria mejor alejarme un poco y lo intente. Edward noto mi intencion y tomo de mi diestra. Sentir su tacto sobre mi muñeca era como ponerla sobre una estufa o algo parecido, senti un fuego intenso recorrer toda esa area para luego irse extendiendo por el resto de mi cuerpo, el fuego era tanto que me corto la respiracion. Ambos nos mirabamos a los ojos. Como viendo el alma de cada uno.. Hasta que Salto dentro de la piscina llevandome con el!.

El agua estaba helada!.. Eran como miles de alfileres clavandose en mi cuerpo! por un instante olvide que edward tenia mi mano entre la suya, cuando lo recorde el calor me inundo de nuevo, hasta que me libero en su totalidad.

-"Eddwwaarrdd..! Que tieeneess enn la cabeza!- titirite un poco por el frio mientras me quitaba los cabellos mojados del rostro

-"jaja solo le daba un poco de diversion a tu aburrida vida bella jaja"- Mi furia no tenia limites. Si. Habia sido un error bajar. Un muy grande _error_. Mi ira era tanta que pense que en pocos momentos el agua helada de la piscina empezaria a hervir si no me calmaba. Edward me sonreia complacido, hasta que noto mi expresion asesina, y su rostro se torno al miedo.

-"Me las pagaras Cullen"- Le dije saltandole encima y hundiendolo hasta lo mas profundo. No contaba con que mi presa tuviera un plan de contra-ataque...

Al hundirlo tomo una de mis piernas y me hundio junto a el, de forma profesional se giro sobre si mismo y me confronto cara a cara con expresion seria. tomo mi rostro entre sus manos me miro fijamente a mis ojos y poso con furia sus labios contra los mios.... Esto estaba mal. _Muy mal_. Y lo sabia. Pero de una u otra forma mi cuerpo pedia mas y mas. El mismo calor que corrio por mi cuerpo al sentir su toque, ese mismo fuego ahora lo sentia con mas intensidad en todas partes de mi cuerpo. Sobretodo en mis labios. Sus perfectos labios encajaban simetricamente sobre los mios de una forma sobrenatural. Eran tan sedosos y suaves que me tentaban e incitaban a otras cosas. Mi cuerpo pedia a gritos tocarlo, no podia resistirme a esos gritos desesperados. Entrelace mis piernas al rededor de su cintura. El solto mi rostro y dirigio sus manos a otras partes de mi cuerpo delineando mi figura. Me encendia cada vez mas al sentir su tacto nuevamente, y mis manos se enlazaron entre su cabello perfecto acercandome mas y mas hacia el tocando una dureza en su ingle. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rapido que se me olvido donde me encontraba. Y por lo visto a el tambien se le habia olvidado su locacion. Emergimos de las profundidades de la piscina y yo seguia entrelazada a el. No deseaba soltarlo, y por mas que quisiera mi cuerpo no me lo _permitia_. Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, confundidos, aturdidos y con mucho deseo en ellos.

-"Bella.. Yo.."- Edward movio sus labios jadeando por la exitacion y la falta de aire... Miro mis labios y sus dudas se difundieron, nos besamos nuevamente pero esta vez siguio bajando por el cuello hasta mis pechos mientras sus manos me acariciaban mis muslos tanto internos como externos.

_La carne es debil_. Y mi cuerpo en ese momento era mas que _eso_. Lance un gemido bajo pidiendo mucho mas y Edward gruño para sus adentros.

De pronto un sonido proveniente de la sala nos detuvo. giramos rapidamente y vimos a carlisle apareciendo con unas notas en una mano y sus gafas en otra. Nos separamos precipitadamente. y nos miramos mutuamente como si leyeramos los pensamientos del contrario sabiamos exactamente que hacer. Yo me hundi en lo profundo de la piscina rogando que carlisle no hubiera visto nada mientras edward lo sacaba de alli. Cuando note que la luz de la sala estuvo apagada pude respirar tranquila y calmar mis nervios.

-"Si sigues en la piscina te vas a resfriar no crees pastelillo?"- Sobre mi se encontraba Edward diciendome con tono sarcastico. no le respondide inmediato esperando que mi corazon volviera a latir nuevamente, se habia cambiado la ropa interior mojada y se habia colocado unos pants de algodon y solo eso, en sus manos traia una toalla seca y otra cosa.

-"Sera mejor que te cambies aca. Te traje una nueva _piyama_ jaja.. Prometo no mirar"- Me ayudo con una mano a salir de la piscina, luego se volteo de modo dramatico. Me rei un poco muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara. La nueva piyama que Edward me habia traido no podria llamarse _piyama_.. Consistia solo de un camison de algodon, con cuello corte "v" abotonado. Me lo puse y me di cuenta de que era mas corto que mi propio short! y lamentablemente el cuello no podia abotonarse lo suficiente como para que cubriera todo lo que deseaba, ya decia que se reia por algo.. Por supuesto empeoraba las cosas el hecho de que mi ropa interior tambien estaba mojada.. tube que quitarmela antes de ponerme el camison.. Me sentia desnuda practicamente. Mis mejillas se calentaron. Luego enrrolle mi cabello mojado en la toalla, antes de que empapara el camison y dejara al descubierto otras cosas.

-"Listo, ya puedes voltear."- Le avise a edward mientras intentaba estirar mas ese minusculo camison. Al verme contuvo el aliento y sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad, luego observo mi expresion y se sonrrojo.

-"Pu.. Pu.. Puedo acompañarte a tu habitacion?"- Me pregunto sin dejar de ver mi cuerpo y en casi un susurro.

-"Si claro."- Le respondi mordiendome el labio inferior, deseaba el cuerpo de edward a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, al ver mi gesto Edward paso su mano sobre su casi seco cabello perfecto y me mando una sonrisa torcida. Llegamos a mi habitacion agarrados de las manos, nos detuvimos en el umbral y nos observamos mutuamente indecisos sobre que hacer a continuacion. Estaba mal. Todo. En Absoluto estaba mal. Ambos lo sabiamos. Por que no se sentia de esa forma?. Con Edward todo me salia muy natural y espontaneo, lo tocaba cuando queria sin remordimiento alguno. Este sentimiento de libertad jamas me habia ocurrido todo esto era nuevo para mi. No se que ocurrio en ese momento, se con claridad de que al verlo parado en ese umbral sin camisa, con su cabello humedecido y en esos pants hizo que mi corazon sufriera un vuelco. Me acerque a el lentamente y le bese dulce y torpemente. El se sorprendio pero me respondio mi beso dejando que nuestras lenguas e unieran a la perfeccion. Nos separamos y me acaricio el rostro con su mano, me miro directamente a los ojos.. Una cosa llevo a la otra y de pronto me encontraba recostada en mi cama con encima mio, esto fue todo lo contrario a la piscina, aquello fue un puro acto de lujuria pasional desenfrenada.. Esto era mas que eso. Esta vez estabamos conectados mutuamente, sabiamos lo que queriamos, era como si nuestros cuerpos lo hubiesen estado esperando desde que nos conocimos esa tarde.

Me retiro el camison lentamente apreciando con claridad toda mi silueta. Jadeo al ver mis senos y el resto de mi figura, por un segundo pense que se desmayaria por la falta de aire. Le retire sus pants descubriendo que eso era todo lo que llevaba encima.. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron como una sola pieza, hecha especialmente para eso. Beso mi cuello y bajo lentamente hacia mis pechos, los acaricio muy dulce y los beso tiernamente. Otras partes de mi cuerpo pedian atencion, y Edward como si me leyera el pensamiento se adentro en mi. Lance un gemido bajo de intensa satisfacion, el rugio en su interior agregando mas fuerza y rapidez a su toque, el placer que en mi producia me domaba con una fuerza inigualable, en su espalda algunos rajuños debi dejar, Todo paso muy rapido para mi gusto. Como desee que fuera eterno.. Se recosto a mi lado jadeando y buscando aire, igual que yo. Me coloque sobre su pecho abrazandolo y rapidamente sin decir ni una palabra cai en un profundo sueño.

Ese era mi lugar. Mi cuerpo encajaba a la perfeccion a su lado. La paz y tranquilidad que me abrumaba no tenia limites, tampoco mi felicidad.

* * *

**:)  
**


	6. Bosque

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo no me pertenece, no soy Meyer (desearia pero nu), Solo tomo a sus personajes y los vuelvo titeres en mi imaginacion XD

* * *

Capitulo VI

Bosque

Desperte muy temprano como para ver el sol y muy tarde como para volver a dormir, Me encontraba en la misma posicion en la que termine dormida... Mis ojos adormilados daban justamente con la perfecta manzana de edward y el resto de su cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que estaba despierto, y el noto enseguida que yo igual. Se tenso un poco en mi lado como preparandose para un discurso, o dando muestras de culpabilidad o incomodidad. Tube miedo de verle a la cara, no sabia con que expresion o sentimiento me encontraria, el mientras tanto pasaba su mano sobre mi espalda acariciandome dulcemente. Respire profundo y alce mi rostro para poder apreciar el suyo. Su cara era inescrutable se encontraba viendo al techo pensativo y un poco duditativo.

-"Buenos dias.."- Le dije temerosa.

-"Buenos dias.."- Me respondio monotono, sin dejar de ver al techo y sin parar de acariciarme-"Pensaras de seguro que soy un maldito. pero.. Se que deberia sentirme culpable. Emmet te ama y... Lo que hemos heho.. En fin, solo trato de decir que no encuentro ese sentimiento dentro de mi."- Bajo su rostro hasta mi altura y me miro a los ojos serio y un poco preocupado.-"Tu la sientes?"

-"Lamento decirlo, pero no. Se lo mal que esta esto. pero no me siento para nada culpable. Edward contigo.. Todo me sale tan natural y espontaneo... No sientes lo mismo conmigo?.."- Por favor que no piense que soy una loca ninfomana que tiene relaciones con cualquier desconocido incluso con su cuñado!

-"Es extraño. Tenia tanto miedo de decirte eso, desde que te vi, Bella. Algo en mi se encendio, y no se como apagarlo de nuevo.. Solo se que me siento yo contigo."- Me dio un beso en la frente muy cariñoso y sonrio.-"Vuelve a dormir preciosa, es muy temprano y debes estar agotada.. Fue una noche muy larga."- Le di un beso muy tierno y me hundi en su cuello, pense que no podria consiliar el sueño pero sorprendentemente lo logre muy rapido, edward tenia razon. Estaba exhausta.

.....

El sol me daba de lleno en todo lo alto. No habia notado que justo encima de la cama habia un pequeño solar, me cegaba total y absolutamente.. algo malo debia tener la habitacion perfecta. Me retorci en la gran cama buscando a mi acompañante.. No estaba. De no ser por que dejo una nota hubiese hecho de cuenta que fue un hermoso sueño. Lei detenidamente esa letra tan perfecta y masculina.

_Volvi a mi habitacion.. no convenia que me vieran salir de la tuya. Trata de actuar con normalidad para evitar problemas... tenemos que hablar. Encontrare el momento y el lugar indicado._

_Edward_

Si. Teniamos que hablar. Que hariamos a continuancion?. Yo volveria con Emmet como si nada hubiera pasado, solo tube una noche loca con mi cuñado pero nada que valiera la pena?. Es decir algo de una noche?. O quizas todo estaba planeado entre Emmet y Edward para ver que tan fiel era a mi novio?. Me dolia la cabeza tan solo de pensar. Me encontraba demasiado mareada por la desvela y el dolor de cabeza crecia mas y mas.. No edward no me haria eso. No podia ser tan malo para hacer eso. No lo conocia lo suficiente pero no me imaginaba haciendo ese plan tan terrorifico. Un calor lleno mi cuerpo y volvi a la realidad. Estaba sola en la gran habitacion por la posicion del sol debia ser muy tarde, segun mis cuentas casi me perderia el desayuno. Me pare volada y empece a arreglarme. me di una ducha y cepille mis dientes, arregle mi cabello enmarañado y sali de la habitacion. Corri por la escalera y entre callada a la cocina, cuando lo vi. Se habia cambiado. Tenia una camisa de vestir Gris con rayas negras, corte "V" abotonada hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad de su pecho y sus mangas recogidas hasta los codos. Su pantalon era un jean negro un poco desteñido y no tan pegado. Estaba sentado en el meson principal de la cocina su cabello estaba rebelde_ como siempre__, _en sus manos tenia una taza de cafe. Su expresion era meditabunda, note que estaba un poco molesto. Su madre le paso un panecillo dulce. El lo miro conforme lo empezo a mover entre sus manos, me quede embobada observando a ese semidios.

-"Buenos dias bella!. Espero que hayas dormido bien"- Solto una risita divertida y me dio lo mismo que su hijo ingeria, edward al escuchar el comentario miro a su madre con cara de pocos amigos y gruño bajo. Esme se le quedo viendo.-"Hijo no vas a saludar a bella"- Le exigio con claro descontento en su voz

-"Buen dia."- No se tomo la molestia de mirarme siquiera, cogio su cafe y salio de la cocina.. Me congele ante esa muestra hostil de irritacion hacia mi persona.. Que le sucedia? eta mañana estaba de lo mejor y ahora.. Me odia?.. Un dolor invadio mi pecho.

-"Disculpa a edward de mi parte Bella. Al parecer no se paro de buen humor.."-Se excuso esme con la cara baja medio triste. Aceote sus disculpas y no le di mas vueltas al asunto, si lo hacia las lagrimas me ganarian..

Estaba dispuesta a comer mi panecillo cuando de pronto un ser delgado y pequeño me abrazo por la espalda.

-"Bells! como te extrañeee!, tu me extrañaste? ciertoo? Dime que siiii!"- era Alice dando saltitos conmigo aun en sus brazos

-"Al.. Si! Te extrañe muchisimo Que horrible estar separadas tanto tiempo.. desde el miercoles no nos vemos cierto?"- Solte una risita baja olvidando mi dolor y le devolvi el abrazo. Al parecer alice llego temprano.

Luego de nuestro feliz re-encuentro, esme nos informo lo que tenia planeado para nuestra estadia aqui. Este dia la pasariamos afuera en el gran jardin-Bosque haciendo un picnic y disfrutando de la naturaleza, mañana Esme habia organizado una pequeña reunion con amigos para celebrar la reunion familiar. A Carlisle se le presento una emergencia medica y tubo que volver a la ciudad pero llegaria en la noche segun parecia. Estabamos listas para el picnic cuando Edward se disculpo con su madre diciendole que no se sentia bien para estar fuera, trate de ignorarlo y disfrutar un poco. Solo seriamos nosotras las chicas.

Ya internadas en el bosque el dia paso volando, comimos, jugamos twister. Y hablamos de cosas de mujeres, con alice todo era siempre sencillo, era mi mejor amiga por eso. A esme ese dia no la vi como futura suegra la vi como futura gran amiga. Era sensacional, parecia una joven mas muy actual con los temas de hoy. Fue un gran dia. Ya el sol se estaba acercando al crepusculo asi que decidimos recoger todo.

Mientras estabamos en ello, a lo lejos se escucho un relinchido de caballo. Entre los arboles aparecio un dios griego sobre un caballo realmente hermoso, marron con manchas blancas, su pelaje era precioso y de vista sedoso, debia ser pura sangre, no lo sabia poco se de caballos. Edward se acercaba hacia nosotros a paso lento. Le hecho una mirada a su madre por el rabillo del ojo.

-" Excelente idea Edward."- Dijo maravillada-" Por que no llevas a bella a dar un paseo por el bosque falta mucho que ella no ha visto, Bella has cabalgado alguna vez?"

-"Nunca en mi vida.. Siempre e temido a caerme"- Repuse tontamente

-" Yo te enseño.. Si quieres. No te dejare caer.."- Añadio Edward con voz de terciopelo y mirandome hasta lo profundo de mi alma

-"Pero Eddie. por que no la llevas en ese mismo caballo, pronto se hara de noche y tardaran mucho en buscar otro, ademas asi no se caera bella"- Solto alice con una risita picara.

-"En realidad eso pensaba hacer."- Le respondio edward mirandola con cara de pocos amigos. Bajo del caballo y sin pensarlo dos veces fui hacia su posicion, me ayudo a subir, luego el hizo lo mismo y se coloco a mis espaldas. Me rodeo mi vientre con sus manos y tomo las riendas, no separamos lentamente de las chicas luego edward ordeno ir mas rapido al animal, este parecia volar entre los arboles. estaba aterrada y me recoste mas de su cuerpo, el me abrazo con un brazo libre, puso su quijada enncima de mi hombro y me beso la mejilla, estabamos tan cerca que sentia una dureza cercana a mi trasero. Sabia que no era el caballo.

Me llevo entre los arboles hasta un alejado riachuelo. Y detuvo el caballo sin decir palabra. Bajo, y me ayudo a bajar, me miro a los ojosy me acaricio la mejilla. Me dio la espalda y camino hacia un arbol caido que hacia de banco natural.

-"Desde pequeño e venido a este riachuelo. Aveces para pensar, para relajarme o simplemente para huir de emmet cuando queria matarme por algun travesura que le habia hecho, jaja"- Volteo su rostro en mi direccion y me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado

-"Esto es hermoso"- Le respondi a voz queda, temi de romper la tranquilidad del lugar

-"Bella.. Que piensas hacer conmigo?.. O con nosotros?.."- Se giro sobre si mismo y me vio directamente a la cara, tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y fijo sus ojos en mi.

-"Yo.. No se."- Al oir esas palabras su cara se transformo en una horrible mascara de dolor y desesperacion, solto mi rostro y camino hacia el riachuelo con las manos en la cabeza

-"Solo fue algo casual?"- Susurro con su voz intercortada por el dolor, por un momento pense que estaba hablando consigo mismo.-"Volveras con emmet como si nada hubiera pasado.. Y a mi que me parta un rayo..."- Se expreso de manera cortante y ruda, me dolio tanto oirlo decir esas cosas.. Mis ojos ardieron.

-"Edward.. No se.. Lo nuestro no fue casual!.. No quiero que lo sea!.. Solo necesito pensar que hare... Quiero a emmet.. Pero tu eres distinto.. No tengo idea de lo que hare..Estoy confundida.. Tengo que pensar..."- a medida que decia una palabra mis sojos se iban llenando lentamente de lagrimas.. Que haria? escoger a Edward mi amor a primera vista -porque eso era- o a emmet, mi mejor amigo y al que amaba no de la misma forma que a edward pero sabia que le amaba. Me pare del arbol y trate de tocarlo pero no me atrevi el seguia en la misma posicion.. no me quedo de otra que caer vencida en el suelo dejando que mis lagrimas cayeran.

-"Para ti no significo lo mismo que para mi cierto?".-Resoplo su nariz y se giro para verme, al hacerlo su rostro se quebro mas.. Se sento junto a mi y me empezo a secar las lagrimas con sus manos-"Bella jamas en mi vida e querido a alguien como te quiero a ti bella!... Eres todo lo que pienso y lo que necesito!.. El solo pensar de que estaras con emmet, el lunes. Yo.. No lo soportaria bella.."- Sus ojos enrojecidos mostraron mas lagrimas.. Se separo de mi rostro y volvio a caminar con las manos en la cabeza, pero esta vez mas aritmicamente.

-"Edward.. Te quiero.. Dame tiempo por favor.."- Al mencionar esas palabras irrumpi en llantos incontrolables y sollozos freneticos.. Era verdad. Lo queria. Tanto o mas como queria a emmet. Era irracional, no lo conocia y aun asi lo deseaba tanto. Solo imaginar no estar sin el.. Enloqueci. Edward al oirme paro su marcha erratica y corrio junto a mi, me alzo el rosto y comenzo a secar mis lagrimas nuevamente, me abrazo muy fuerte, me relaje un poco aunque el llanto seguia.

-" Te dare todo el tiempo que necesites.. Pero por favor Bella.. No llores, me estas matando."- Me beso delicadamente y acomodo el cabello, me dio verguenza de que el me viera en ese estado.. No debi permitirme llegar a ese punto. Pero era dificil de controlar. Estabamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos viendonos mutuamente.. Hasta que el telefono celular de edward comenzo a sonar...

* * *

Tratare de tener listo para mañana el nuevo cap =)

Va a ser por el pto de vista de Edward y sera un poco largo xD trabajo en ello

Me disculpo por la ortografia si es que llegan a haber errores, escribi rapido y no me dio tiempo de hacer la correpcion

Saludos!


	7. Emociones

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo no me pertenece, no soy Meyer (desearia pero nu), Solo tomo a sus personajes y los vuelvo titeres en mi imaginacion XD

Este sera uno de los mas largos caps de mi primera historia me encuentro orgullosa de el =) xD

(por eso tarde un poco en subirlo)

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capitulo VII

_Emociones_

** Edward POV**

Que _sorpresa_ Emmet traeria a casa a _otra _de sus novias. Tubo semanas solo hablando de ella por telefono, mama pensaba que ella era la indicada para su hijo mayor. Y si tanto interes mostraba Emmet en presentarle al resto de su familia debia ser por algo.. Ya la veia llegar. En tacones altos, una mini falda y un top muy descubridor, debia ser coqueta, narcisa y vanidosa, seguramente era rubia. El clasico prototipo de mi hermano. Mis padres apostaban sobre su aparencia. Segun era una escritora reconocida, hasta _Pulitzer_ habia ganado.. Algo de cerebro debereria tener esta.

Escuche el porton abriendose lentamente. Supe que ya habian llegado. Antes de salir a recibirlos espie por una ventana para detallar mejor a mi cuñadita, estaba seguro de que debia ser una barbie.. Pero no.. Bajo torpemente del enorme vehiculo y corrio a la parte posterior de este mientras su cabello castaño oscuro revoloteaba por el viento, sus expresiones eran divertidas, no era ninguna barbie en absoluto pero aun asi era preciosa, su piel era de un tono melocoton adorable y sus ojos.. sus ojos eran de un color chocolate muy hipnotizante. Vestia una camisa de vestir azul marino, corte "V" abotonada y con las mangas enrolladas hasta un poco mas abajo de los codos. Traia puesto unos jeans negros que resaltaban su figura y una cinta sobre su cabello. Era hermosa.

Sali precipitadamente de la casa. Tenia que conocerla, escuchar su voz. Descubrir si era como todas las exs de mi hermano o si era distinta.. A simple vista nunca la hubiera reconocido novia de mi hermano. Simplemente no encajaban. Tal vez era como cualquier otra tonta rubia. No se tenia que conocerla. Abri ambas puertas de la casa dandome una entrada dramatica.. Siempre habia querido hacer eso.

-"Emmet!"- Le grite a mi hermano que estaba como a 5 mts de mi. La chica se volteo y se le corto el aire.. Quizas la asuste un poco.

-"Eddiee!" - Me contesto Emmet mientras corria a abrazarme, me tomo por el cuello como hacia en nuestra infancia y me dejo el cabello mas revuelto y desordenado que antes.- "Hermano ya no estas tan peque como antes cierto?"- Siempre tratanto de avergonzarme.. Emmet no cambiaba.-"Ella es Bella, la chica de la que te hable"

-"Ah. asi que ella es mi cuñada?"- Respondi observando de arriba a abajo a aquel enigma que tenia ante mis ojos.-" Hermano, me dijiste que era linda. Pero yo la veo mas que hermosa!"- No se de donde me salio ese alago.. Simplemente lo dije sin pensarlo. No estaba concentrado en las palabras si no en observar a esa chica. Ella se sonrojo un poco y dio una sonrisita timida, Era adorable.

-"Si es hermosa"- Dejo emmet con un tono de voz casi desconocido para mi - "tube suerte de encontrarla"- Emmet me miro con su tipica mirada de_ ALEJATE DE ELLA_. Mi hermano pensaba que seria capaz de robarle a su novia?.. Solo habia pasado una vez y fue por que ella se deslumbro con mi presencia y no porque yo se lo pedi, al final esa chica ni me gustaba era otra barbie del monton.

-" Hola Edward. Estoy encantada de conocerte. Emmet habla mucho de ti."- Resono una voz angelical proveniente de donde se encontraba el vehiculo.. Su voz eran como campanas angelicales resonando en mi cabeza.. Esta chica tenia algo. No sabia que era pero solo escuchar su voz me hizo sonrojar.. Las palabras en mi cabeza se dispersaron y enmudesi por un segundo, los nervios me dominaron y seguro pensaria que era idiota o retardado.

-" En serio? je. Que bien. Tambien es un placer."- Escupi esas palabras muy rapido como para que las entendiera, se rio de bajito y se sonrojo, senti que no podia respirar.. Ah si era el agarre de Emmet al rededor de mi cuello que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. Me safe como pude disimuladamente claro del agarre de mi hermano, los invite a pasar tratando de que no notaran mi falta de oxigeno. Mis padres habian salido para darle los toques finales para la preparacion de la gran fiesta que darian el domingo en honor de _Emmet & Bella_, Asi que yo me encargue de la cena esa noche, Hice mi mejor plato -y el unico que se hacer a la perfeccion- Lasagna. Emmet se molesto al saberlo, yo sabia que no era lo ideal para la primera cena de tus padres y tu novia pero si me proponia hacer algo mas elaborado lo arruinaria y deseguro me odiaria por siempre, eso el no lo veia. Termine con exito la comida y nos desplazamos hacia la sala. Mi Territorio. Amaba con locura ese lugar solo por el hecho de que era la locacion de mi piano de la infancia, Emmet me dejo a solas con bella para poder arreglar sus maletas en su habitacion.

Alli estabamos, ambos sentados uno al lado del otro antes de que se creara un silencio incomodo decidi hablarle y matar un poco mi curiosidad.-" Asi que.. escritora no?"- Le pregunte con suma curiosidad, Ella era una incognita para mi que tenia que resolver.

-"Si, Hago articulos mayormente. para una revista, Bueno para _Runaway_"- Vaya! _Runaway_.. Algo de cerebro debia tener si trabajaba para esa revista.-" y tu eres musico no?"- Eso no lo vi venir.. Pensaba que yo encabezaria esta rueda de prensa

-"Compositor"- Le conteste con la sorpresa en mi rostro-" y modelo. de vez en vez. Amo la musica es mi pasion. Solo modelo cuando es necesario. Aunque ame la musica no puedo sobrevivir siempre de ella"- Le explique mi situacion antes de que pensara que era otro clasico prototipo de modelo.. _Caprichoso y Metrosexual_. Su mirada era penetrante y curiosa, decidi huir de ella y calmar mis nervios.. Me sente en mi piano y deje que mis emociones flujeran por el. Toque mi cancion favorita, y la de mi madre. Una composicion que me nacio cuando pasaba por uno de mis momentos mas depresivos..

No me encontraba en la mitad de mi cancion cundo de repente escuche unos gemidos bajos.. Voltee para ver de donde provenian sin dejar de tocar, y la vi. -"Que sucede bella?. Que tienes?"- Le pregunte terminando mi cancion y colocandome a su lado, ella huia de mi mirada y no habia observado su rostro, me inquietaba tanto que desesperaba!.. Se volteo para confrontarme y vi sus lagrimas salientes y otras que correteaban por su rostro..Algo en mi se retorcio.. No soportaba verla asi..-"Bella! por que lloras?!... Mi hermano te hizo algo?- Se que no nos conocemos bien pero si Emmet te lastimo yo.."- Me sonrio muy dulce y poso su delicado dedo sobre mis labios, estaba inquieto solo queria que estuviera bien.. Si emmet habia tenido algo que ver...

-"Estoy bien, Em no me ha hecho nada, Solo es que tu cancion es tan bella."-Me dijo sonrojandose y con una sonrisa timida.. Mi felicidad no tenia caudales ni limites.. Mi cancion la habia conmovido tanto como para hacerla llorar.. Sabia que mis composiciones eran buenas pero que ese comentario viniera de ella me mismo tiempo me sentia muy tibio en mi interior los nervios volvieron pero esta vez mas fuertes, me senti de regreso en la secundaria.. Hui de su mirada sin saber que decir.

-"De verdad te parece bonita mi musica?"- Le pregunte muy bajo casi en un susurro.-" Esa cancion es la favorita de Esme"- Me calme un poco y le sonrei de lado, ella se sonrojo mas..

-"Je... Bueno Ahora tambien es la mia."- Trato de disimular su mejillas rojas, en ese momento lo unico que podia pensar es en besar aquellos labios carnosos y rosados.. Trate de quitarme ese pensamiento. Era mi cuñada.

-"Eddie no me digas que sigues con esa cancion tan depresiva?. Deberias tocar algo mas alegre."- No me di cuenta en que momento Emmet se nos unio estaba perdido en aquellos labios.. La deseaba. Tambien ignore su comentario, el siempre habia odiado la buena musica.

-"A mi me gusto mucho cariño."- Bella lo desafio... Emmet expreso contrariedad en su rostro.. De seguro tendria problemas con el luego pero me daba igual. No habia hecho nada malo.

-"Por lo menos alguien aqui aprecia la buena musica"- Le recalque a emmet.. Debia dejarlo en su puesto. El me miro con la misma mirada que me dio al llegar a casa. Me advirtio nuevamente. _Alejate de Bella!._ Era demasiado tarde para decir que no me gustaba.. En realidad bella me encantaba.. Ella deberia estar con alguien como yo. No con el. Ignore sus indiscretas miradas de advertencias y me sente de nuevo en mi piano y volvi a tocar, esta vez toque una que llevaba tiempo escribiendo sin encontrarle un final. Escuche a lo lejos el porton abriendose nuevamente.. Era hora del show. Mis padres habia llegado.

-"Llegaron nuestros padres"- Repuso emmet en voz queda. Nos paramos lentamente y nos dirijimos al recibidor. Bella estaba temblando al lado de emmet. Al empezar a abrirse la puerta Bella instintivamente se coloco atras de emmet, le sedi el paso para que se escondiera tras mio, al parecer no lo noto.

-"Papa!"- Grito Emmet Saltando sobre mi padre, pense ue le daria un ataque a tal recibimiento

-"Hijo Emii"- Sono la delicada voz de mi madre a espaldas de mi padre, emmet salto de brazos callendo en los de mi madre

-"Mama, papa les presento a Isabella Swan, mi novia!. Pueden llamarla Bella, todos la llaman asi. Ya les mencione que es mi novia?"- Les dijo emmet, en su tipico estado emocional, Bella se retorcio a mis espaldas, lo senti, sin darse cuenta me habia tomado de la camisa y daba pequeños jalones temblorosos. Me encantaba eso.

-"Ja, si hijo ya lo mencionaste. Nos lo dijiste como 20 veces por telefono, y ahora en persona 2 veces jaja. Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte al fin, como puedes ver emmet solo habla de ti. Yo soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme"- Al oir la voz de mi padre dirigiendose a ella bella jalo mas duro de mi camisa, era tan timida. Me parecio adorable y divertido no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-"Hola, El placer es mio... Yo soy bella.. Emmet habla mucho sobre ustedes tambien, me alegra conocerlos finalmente."-Hablo un poco rapido pasando al frente sin soltar mi camisa, me logro jalar junto a ella me pude reir de nuevo.. Si no me hubiese gustando tanto ese gesto me hubiera enojado, pero viniendo de ella era tierno. Mi madre me veia confundida, que habra visto en mi rostro?.. No le tome importancia y los invite a pasar a la mesa, mientras mas rapido mejor.

La cena transcurrio tormentosamente incomoda, al principio iba genial solo hablaban con bella.. Pero la cosa empeoro cuando Bella se dispuso a girar la situacion hablandome a mi!. Emmet mostraba muchos signos de celos hacia mi persona y me molesto en serio, estaba a punto de saltar sobre la mesa y golpearle. La mirada de mi padre siempre me detenia, ademas no keria hacer un espectaculo frente a bella. A parte de eso, no pude quitar mis ojos encima de bella, era tan linda. Mi curiosidad por ella no tenia limites.. Por lo poco que habia oido de su persona enseguida note que definitivamente en ella no habia nada de tonta.. Emmet no la merecia, estaba seguro.

A penas terminamos la cena, me pare a llevar los platos a lavar. Era mi costumbre, me encontraba en la cocina cuando mama y papa entraron con emmet. Mama me miro con la cara _tenemos que hablar_ nadie la noto. Sali y decidi tocar de nuevo, habia mucha tension en mi mente como para estar tranquilo, y toque algo alegre -o que deberia serlo- me encontraba solo en la sala hundido en mis pensamientos, no habia notado que tenia audiencia.. Bella estaba parada en el umbral recostada y observandome detalladamente. Parecia adormilada, _debe estar cansada_ pense, instintivamente la invite a sentarse jundo a mi en el banquillo, y ella sin pensarlo lo hizo. Me sentia extasiado de su presencia. Mis emociones estaban desenfrenadas.. Senti una incomodidad creciente en mis pantalones y rece para que no lo notara. No podia dejar de ver su rostro, Se encontraba tan maravillada al ver mis manos volar sobre la teclas, yo estaba maravillado con ella.. Discretamente y al parecer no lo notaba pero bella se acercaba mas a mi cuerpo, ya casi podia sentir su calor irradiando de su persona.. Unos alaridos histericos nos despertaron de nuestro ensueño y al segundo lelgaron mis padres de la cocina ambos reia y al parecer huian de emmet.. Su _patrocinador _pense. Mi madre me vio un poco divertida y sorprendida.. Me conocia lo suficientemente bien como para saber que pasaba por mi cabeza.. Hablariamos luego. Me gire para ver de nuevo el rostro de Bella cuando..

-"Mama, papa lo siento pero Bella y yo nos tenemos que ir ahora mismo."- Hablo un emmet furioso a mis espaldas..

-"Emi pense que se quedarian hasta el domingo.. Hijo que pasa?"-Le pregunto mi madre desilucionada

-"Es preciso que nos vayamos esta misma noche, madre. Mi patrocinador me consiguio para mañana hacer un anuncio publicitario. De el depende el resto de mi carrera. Si no nos marchamos ahora quizas no llegue mañana"- Note que sus ojos los tenia clavados sobre bella..-"y si quiero llevar a Bella a su casa tendremos que salir inmediatamente."-

-"Pero hijo, ya teniamos planeado el fin de semana en familia y tu querias tanto que conocieramos tanto a Bella que cancele todas mis citas al igual que tu padre..-"

-" Si mama pero sera para otra ocasion."- Dijo emmet interrumpiendo a mi madre.. Me molesto le quise patear ese gran trasero.

-"Pero Bella podria quedarse con nosotros.. Mientras que tu te vas a la grabacion de tu famoso anuncio."- Le escupi practicamente en la cara.. No queria que bella se fuera. No aun. Y quien se creia para lastimas asi a mi madre?

-"Edward, no dejare a bella aca sola.. Nos vamos ahora mismo!."- Emmet cruzo sus gruesos brazos sin dejar de ver a bella, Frunci el ceño de verdad estaba molesto.. Mire a mi madre en forma de reproche y ella instintivamente vio a mi padre

-"Emmet deberias pensar en la propuesta de Edward. Asi no se perderia nada del esfuerzo de tu madre y todos saldremos ganando. tu madre a cancelado todas sus citas del fin de semana para estar en casa en familia. Igual yo"- Vaya! ya era hora de que mi padre decidiera meterse

-" Lo siento padres, pero nos tenemos que ir.. Bella cariño recoge tus cosas."- se dio vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia el recibidor a paso lento y decidido

-"No"- Una pequeña y debil voz se escucho a mi lado, haciendo que emmet se detuviera.-" Cielo no me parece que deba marcharme cuando tu madre ha sacrificado tanto solo para estar con nosotros y conocerme."- Emmet estaba tieso, parecia una tabla o un nuevo muro.. Se dio vuelta y sus ojos flamearon de la ira.

-"Y quien te llevara a casa Bella?"- Le gruño a la chica a mi lado.. Como me enoje, estaba insultando a muchas mujeres importantes para mi hoy.

-"Yo la llevo"- Le dije sonriente.-"si ya esta todo en orden hermano sera mejor que te ayude con el equipaje"- Le termine de escupir en la cara las palabras y fui a buscar sus cosas. El se quedo callado y anodadado mis padres pasaban continuamente sus ojos sobre nosotros. Todo estuvo listo en un momento. Emmet salio sin despedirse de mi, sabia lo furioso que estaba.. Bella fue tras el para despedirce afuera. los observe por la misma ventana donde la vi por primera vez.. Argh! lo beso. Un nuevo sentimiento me invadio.. Odie ver eso.. Como podria besarlo!, eso era una averracion.. Ella no pertenecia a alguien como el..

Al rato de que se fuera mi madre entro junto a bella y las acompañe al segundo piso, dejamos a bella en su habitacion y solte un suspiro.. Mi madre seguia conmigo y al fin me encaro.

-"Eddie.. Te gusta bella?"- Me miro seria y con ojos maternos. Su pregunta no me sorprendio. Ella me conocia muy bien

-"Eso parece.."- Dije melancolicamente y soltando otro suspiro hui de su mirada pasandome una mano sobre mi cabello.-"Podemos hablar en otra ocasion?, no estoy de humor.."- Ella asentio y me miro triste, entre en mi habitacion y me recoste en mi amplia cama, no me cambie. No tenia sueño. Solo queria pensar en todo muy claramente. Bella me gustaba... Mucho mas que nadie que en la vida me hubiera gustado... No la conocia y aun asi sentia que moriria por ella. Y la deseaba. Mis erecciones eran un signo claro de eso.. Al pensar en ello recorde lo dolorosa de esta ultima que habia tenido y necesitaba una inmediata ducha fria. Baje rapido al jardin y llegue a la piscina. Me pare frente ella inspeccionando el agua, me agache lentamente y moje mis dedos entre el agua helada, Estaba perfecta.

Me quite mis zapatos rapidamente, luego mi camisa, boton por boton. Seguido de mis pantalones, los desabroche y deje caer al suelo con facilidad. Quede en mi ropa interios favorita unos calzonzillos rojos. Una risita timida se escucho en la oscuridad, busque de donde provenia y la vi. Era bella en el balcon, viendome sonrojada y sonriente.. Se encontraba enrollada en una sexy toalla de baño.. Su cabello estaba humedo y caia sobre sus hombros... Me quede sin aire. Y me di cuenta de que otra ereccion de las fuertes me estaba llegando, le sonrei y me zambulli en el agua. Estaba condenadamente Helada!. Nade por la piscina para espavilarme sin darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo me llevo hasta su extremo de la piscina.

-"Qui Qui Qui eres Na a dar? El agua esta Ge ge ni ii al"- Le pregunte titiritando.. Ella se rio y se nego sin decir palabra.. Mentalmente me despedi de ella, seguro no la veria mas por esta noche.. Segui nadando tratando de acostumbrarme al frio, me sente en el borde de la piscina para que el frio invadiera mas mi cuerpo. Pense que era un sueño pero no. Alli estaba ella. De nuevo. Se encontraba en el balcon con unos sexys minishorts verdes y una ligera camisa de tirantes.. Dios. Huyo del balcon y al instante se encontraba a mi lado.

-"Vaya, no pense que la seria escritora de articulos fuera amante de los baños a media noche en piscinas ajenas y para completar en piyamas"- Le dije con un tono sarcastico ella sonrio..

-"jaja Bueno la seria escritora de articulos solo bajo un rato por que padecia de insomnio"- Me contesto veraz, le devolvi la sonrisa y ella se sento a mi lado

-"Bah"- Le dije en tono antipatico, ella comenzo a alejarse de mi alargando la distancia entre nosotros, no queria eso. La tome de la mano instintivamente.. Ella me miro confusa y con deseo en su mirada, Sentir su toque era como sentir el piquete de mil abejas en mis manos.. Amaba esa sensacion... Despues de un rato note que quisas queria su mano devuelta, y.. Meti la pata. Me sumergi en la piscina y me la lleve conmigo. Solo quedaba reirme de mi estupidez.. Genial Edward.

"Eddwwaarrdd..! Que tieeneess enn la cabeza!- Me grito cuando emergio del agua.. Su expresion me dio mas risa aun! Estaba colerica! Me encantaba

"jaja solo le daba un poco de diversion a tu aburrida vida bella jaja"- Pense que le daria un Accidente Cardiovascular "ACV" de lo furiosa que estaba su expresion me divirtio muchisimo.. Luego pude apreciar su mirada asesina.. Seguro estaba en problemas

-"Me las pagaras Cullen!"- Dijo saltando hacia mi hecha una furia, me trato de hundir y lo logro. Luego mi instinto me llevo de nuevo, la jale de una pierna hacia las profundidades conmigo. me gire para apreciarla y algo en mi desperto.. Verla como una sirena tan hermosa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.. Mi vaso. La tome entre mis brazos y la bese descargando toda la pasion que tenia en mi interior.. Ella me respondio el beso, y nos dejamos llevar por nuestro fuero interno.. Sentir su cuerpo junto al mio era mejor que tocar solo su mano.. Me senti completo junto a ella.. Enredo sus manos entre mi pelo y entrelazo las piernas por mi cintura.. Me senti extasiado hasta que recorde que aun estabamos en lo profundo de la piscina.. Emergimos jadeando y buscando aire sin dejar de besarnos...

-"Bella.. Yo.."- Trate de hablarle.. De preguntarle si eso era lo que ella deseaba.. Las consecuencias seria muchas. Ella me callo besandome freneticamentey supe que no era necesrio preguntarle.. La acerque mas hacia mi y rozo contra mi gran ereccion.. Aun en esa piscina helada ella habia sido capaz de lograr eso.. Ella gimio pidiendo mas, me tenia tan exitado que creo que gruñi sonoramente.. Acaricie sus muslos tanto externos como internos y delinie su bella figura.. De pronto un sonido proveniente de la sala nos hizo separarnos rapidamente.. Vi a mi padre.. Y el a nosotros.. El volteo rapidsmente volviendo a sus asuntos y yo mire a Bella, ella se hundio en el agua y yo fui a explicarle las cosas a mi padre.. No habia mucho que explicar.

-"Papa.. Que haces a esta hora aqui?"- trate de sonar indiferente si no nos habia visto se daria cuenta de que andaba en algo raro..

-"ah? nada hijo solo terminaba unos informes medicos.. Y tu?"- Bien! no habia visto nada.

-"Sabes que me gusta nadar de noche.."- Le respondi y lo acompañe al segundo piso.. me cambie la ropa y me puse mi piyama.. Luego baje corriendo a buscar a bella se deberia estar congelando, antes de hacerlo cogi una toalla y una camisa que tenia vieja, necesitaria ropa seca...

-"Si sigues en la piscina te vas a resfriar no crees pastelillo?"- La encontre en una esquina de la piscina estaba temblando.. Pobrecilla. Me miro con ojos desorvitados la debi asustar.

-"Sera mejor que te cambies aca. Te traje una nueva _piyama_ jaja.. Prometo no mirar"- La ayude a salir de la piscina le di lo que traia y me voltee dramaticamente para hacerla reir un poco y quitarle el susto, pense que tardaria cambiandose pero no, fue rapido.

-"Listo, ya puedes voltear."- Me gire nuevamente y lo que vi me quito el aire, senti como mi boca y mis ojos se abrian hasta sus limites, intente no parecer un sadico y cerre de colpe mi boca meneando la cabeza. Me apeno que me viera asi..

-"Pu.. Pu.. Puedo acompañarte a tu habitacion?"-Perfecto Edward. La cerecita en el pastel tratamuedea!!

-"Si claro."-Me respondio coqueta.. Mis nervios se disiparon y sabia lo que queria.. La queria a ella. Se mordio el labio mientras aceptaba mi invitacion eso hizo que en mi interior todo se revolviera.. Pase mi mano por mi cabello y le di mi mano para llevarla a su habitacion. Nos detuvimos en el umbral y el solo verla me excito nuevamente.. Ella se me acerco y a tropezones me beso. Era adorable. me sorprendio mucho que lo hiciera pero le devolvi el beso.. Cuando se separo de mi odie ese momento solo la queria para mi, solo para mi, no queria alejarme de ella. Le acaricie dulcemente su mejilla, odiaba despedirme de esa mujer.. la mire directamente a los ojos y ella a los mios.. Una cosa llevo a la otra y de pronto me encontraba encima de ella.. Con su cuerpo entre mis manos acariciandola suavemente de arriba a abajo.. Esto estaba muy mal, Emmet me advirtio que me alejara.. Pero desde el primer momento en que la vi fue demasiado tarde.. Jamas crei en el amor a primera vista pero.. Esto se asimilaba bastante.. Bese sus labios una vez mas antes de bajar lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar hasta sus bellos pechos, los bese delicadamente apreciandolos y contemplandolos con admiracion, ella me besaba el cuello a la vez y enganchaba sus manos entre mis cabellos.. No resisti mas y entre en su interior.. Nuestros cuerpos encajaron a la perfeccion.. El extasis me abrumaba igual a ella, enrosco sus piernas a mi alrededos y gimio fuertemente.. Yo rugi para mis adentros e intensifique mi fuerza, no conte el tiempo que duramos juntos pero si fue el mas largo que e tenido con alguien.. O tal vez queria que fuera eterno.. Acabe. Bella se estremecio a bajo mio y me abrazo fuertemente, me recoste a su lado jadeando y buscando aire.. ella se hecho encima mio y me volvio a abrazar, hundio su cabeza entre mi hombro y yo la enrosque con mi brazo, ella durmio tranquilamente..

Pero yo no. Mi cabeza tenia muchas cosas en que pensar antes de poder dormir.. La amaba.. Y pensar que ella se iria con emmet en unos dias me mataba.. No podria estar sin ella.. Sentir su piel contra la mia me calmaba un poco, rozar mis manos sobre su suave espalda se sentia confortante, ahora estaba conmigo pero luego?.. Solo fue cosa de una noche? no no podia.. Sabia que saldria herido eso lo veia venir. Debi haberme detenido antes. _Debi Hacerlo_. Pero fue imposible.. Pensar se me hacia mucho mas dificil con el olor a fresias que emanaba bella.. Me mareaba y me atraia mas hacia su persona.. Le bese la frente mientras dormia, parecia un angel

-"_Edward"_.- Ja tambien habla en sueños.. Menciono mi nombre en un suspiro y me abrazo mas fuerte.. Me queria.. Eso me calmaba un poco

Pasaron horas. Yo seguia sin dormir, pero tube el placer de escuchar sus palabras mientras dormia, mayormente mencionaba mi nombre otras el de sus padres y mencionaba frecuentemente un lugar llamado forks.. Ella era tan interesante.. Pasaria noches sin dormir solo para verla a ella hacerlo.

Calcule que eran maximo las 5 am, senti como se tensaba entre mis brazos y como su respiracion cambio. supe que habia despertado.

-"Buenos dias.."- me dijo adormilada y con la voz temblorosa

-"Buenos dias.."- Le conteste al unisono aun no le veia el rostro, seguia acariciandola, si la veia todo lo que tenia que decirle se me esfumaria y seria mas dificil volver a encontrarlo.-"Pensaras de seguro que soy un maldito. pero.. Se que deberia sentirme culpable. Emmet te ama y... Lo que hemos heho.. En fin, solo trato de decir que no encuentro ese sentimiento dentro de mi."-Baje mi rostro y admire el suyo.-"Tu la sientes?"

-"Lamento decirlo, pero no. Se lo mal que esta esto. pero no me siento para nada culpable. Edward contigo.. Todo me sale tan natural y espontaneo... No sientes lo mismo conmigo?.."-Uff que alivio era saber que ella no se sentia culpable y saber que ella tambien sentia una coneccion conmigo

-"Es extraño. Tenia tanto miedo de decirte eso, desde que te vi, Bella. Algo en mi se encendio, y no se como apagarlo de nuevo.. Solo se que me siento yo contigo."- Le bese la frente y le mire a los ojos.-"Vuelve a dormir preciosa, es muy temprano y debes estar agotada.. Fue una noche muy larga."- Me beso en los labios y hundio su cara nuevamente en mi pecho y se durmio muy rapido y profundamente. Pronto me tendria que ir.. Lo sabia si mi madre me viera.. Por mas que me doliera tenia que separarme de ella.. Auch. Una almohada tomo mi posicion mientras que yo la veia del otro lado de la habitacion, le deje una pequeña nota y hui a mi habitacion, me di un baño caliente para relajar mis musculos y me puse ropa limpia, aun no podia dormir, no estaba lo suficientemente cansado, me sente en mi balcon que daba al porton de la entrada y vi como el sol mataba a la envidiosa luna. Eran como las 7 am me encontraba aun en el balcon contempland el horizonte, de repente el porton se abrio y un porche amarillo entro como rayo. _Alice_. Corri a recibirla ella era mi hermana favorita en ella siempre podia confiar y neesitaba desahogarme un poco. Ella bajo dando saltos y grititos de su coche y me abrazo aun saltando.

-"Eddiieeee te extrañe tantooooo, como estaas?? Hey! por que estas mas deprimido que de costumbre?!"-

-"Ali... Te sere sincero necesito hablar con alguien y.. No le digas a nadie! ni a tu mejor amiga -Osea Bella- ni a mama.."- Puso sarcasticamente su mano derecha arriba en forma de juramento-"Me acoste con bella."- Sus ojos se agrandaron totalmente y su boca parecia llegar al suelo.. Me arrepentir de decirlo.

-"Hija al fin llegastee!! No sabes cuanto te extrañamos tu padre y yo."- Alice seguia en shock y no habia notado que mi mama vino

-"Edward Anthony Cullen! te acostaste con BELLA!"- MIERDA. No lo podia creer.. ME DELATO! AL FRENTE DE MI MADRE!... me puse rojo de la verguenza y comence a hiperventilar no lo podia creer confiaba tanto en alice y esta enseguida suelta la sopa mierda. mierda. mierda. Mis piernas me fallaron y me tire en el suelo, alice _la Traidora_ me paso una bolsa que tenia en sus manos y hundi mi cabeza en ella, una risa familiar rompio mi crisis.

-"hijo calmate ya yo lo sabia.. Carlisle los vio anoche en la piscina y hasta los vecinos los escucharon jaja"- MALDICION! como si no fuera suficiente. MI MADRE NOS ESCUCHO!, necesitaba aire!

-" Ed como pudiste emmet te matara!"- Me dijo alice poniendo su mano en mi hombro yo la ignore eso no me importaba..

-" hijo no odio a ninguno de los dos.. Ustedes estuvieron toda la noche dandose unas miradas.. Cuando te vi junto a bella.. Tu mirada me recordo la mirada de tu padre hacia mi.. Ese brillo es indiscutible.. Emmet y Bella no la tienen entre ellos.. Solo me preocupo qde que alguno saldra herido.."- Mi mama siempre lo supo. Ella me conocia mejor que nadie asi que no me debio extrañar.. Me calme en mi totalidad y le di la bolsa a alice, me ayudaron a pararme y les rogue que no mencionaran nada a bella.. Ella no debia pasar por lo que pase yo. Entramos y mi madre se dispuso hacer sus famosos panecillos, yo estaba de muy mal humor, "alguno saldra herido" las palabras de mi mama seguian en mi cabeza, por que tenia que querer tanto a bella? a esa chica que ni conocia!, por que ella tenia que ser tan perfecta1 por que tenia que ser mi media naranja!, odiaba ese sentimiento nuevo para mi.. Mi madre me tendio una taza de cafe, la deslice por mis manos viendo la oscura bebida, al rato un panecillo calientito tomo su lugar. No bebi ni comi no estaba de humor.

-"Buenos dias bella!. Espero que hayas dormido bien"- Estaba tan concentrado en mi erratica ira que no habia notado que ella se encontraba a dos pasos de mi..-"Hijo no vas a saludar a bella"- Me replico mi madre con descontento

-"Buen dia."- Le escupi estaba de muy mal humor tenia casi 24 horas sin dormir y mi cabeza la mayoria del tiempo estubo concentrada en ella. No le dirigi la mirada porque sabia que cuando lo hiciera mi ira se disiparia.. Sali de cocina rapidamente y me dirigi a mi habitacion estaba lo suficiente molesto como para dedicarme a dormir sin pensar en mas nada. Estaba harto de pensar. Solo eso habia hecho.

...

Me desperto el sol de la tarde estaba cerca de llegar al crepusculo, Me pare dando tras pies el dolor de cabeza me mareaba, baje a la cocina y bebi un poco de agua fria, la casa estaba vacia mi madre, alice y bella aun se encontraban en el bosque haciendo el famoso picnic que mama habia planeado. Tenia que encontrar la forma de hablar con bella, mi ira se habia disipado y saia que teniamos que arreglar puntos, ella tenia que decidir entre mi hermano y yo.. Cualquiera que fuera esa decision nos afectaria a ambos solo que uno a mas que otro.

Escuche a la lejania el relinchido de los caballos en el establo y una idea paso por mi cabeza, me dirigi hacia aya y acomode a mi yegua favorita, era una Clydesdale ingles su pelaje era tan suave como la seda, su color variaba en manchas castañas oscuras y claras ademas de tenes una que otra mancha blanca, la amaba mi madre la habia comprado especialmente para mi. Peine su hermoso pelaje y monte sobre ella, cabalge rapidamente entre los arboles y baje de velocidad mientras me acercaba a mi objectivo, las veia muy cerca y a la vez muy lejos fui a paso lento hasta que estuve completamente a su vista. Bella contuvo el aliento al verme llegar, en su rostro crei ver una fugaz expresion de dolor pero desaparecio enseguida.

-" Excelente idea Edward."- Me dijo mi madre feliz-" Por que no llevas a bella a dar un paseo por el bosque falta mucho que ella no ha visto, Bella has cabalgado alguna vez?"-Siempre alcahuetando a sus hijos.. Mi mama no cambiaba

-"Nunca en mi vida.. Siempre e temido a caerme"- Le dijo Bella un poco temerosa

-"Yo te enseño.. Si quieres. No te dejare caer.."- Le dije tratando de convencerla.. Mi comportamiento esta mañana no fue aceptable, me sentia mal por haberla tratado asi

-"Pero Eddie. por que no la llevas en ese mismo caballo, pronto se hara de noche y tardaran mucho en buscar otro, ademas asi no se caera bella"-Solto alice con doble sentido, la estaba odiando en ese momento.

-"En realidad eso pensaba hacer."-Le escupi a Alice mirandola enojado, baje del caballo y bella corrio a mis brazos la ayude a subir y luego hice lo mismo. Me coloque en sus espaldas para evitar que cayera y se diera un buen golpe. La rodee con mis brazos y tome las riendas del caballo luego avance a paso lento sin decir palabra, estartan cerca de ella me hacia entrar en paz conmigo mismo, sentir su calor corporal tan cerca del mio era el remedio perfecto para mi cabeza en caos total, y su olor.. Dios su olor a fresias me hacia agua la boca. Hice ir al caballo mas deprisa entre los arboles adentrandonos mas en el bosque, bella se retorcio fentre mio y se pego aun mas de mi.. Me estaba volviendo loco. Con un brazo libre la aprete mas hacia mi cuerpo abrazandola, puse mi quijada sobre su hombro y no pude evitar besar su mejilla, esta se calento instantaneamente y en mi entrepierna sentia esa molestia creciendo nuevamente.

Llegamos a mi objectivo, un pequeño riachuelo lo suficientemente tranquilo para poder hablar y lo suficientemente alejado de toda persona. Pare el caballo y me baje de este ayude a bella a bajar igualmente y luego amarre al animal al tronco de un arbol. No le dirigi la mirada a bella a mis espaldas en ningun momento, me sente en un arbol caido cerca del riachuelo y admire el paisaje.

-"Desde pequeño e venido a este riachuelo. Aveces para pensar, para relajarme o simplemente para huir de emmet cuando queria matarme por algun travesura que le habia hecho, jaja"- Me gire para verla y la invite a sentarse junto a mi

-"Esto es hermoso"- Me respondio en un susurro

-"Bella.. Que piensas hacer conmigo?.. O con nosotros?.."- Me gire en mi totalidad y quede frente a ella, tome su cara entre mis manos y la mire a lo mas profundo de su corazon

-"Yo.. No se."-Sus palabras entraron lentamente en mi cabeza y senti como mi corazon se retorcia muy adentro mio.. Ella estaba indecisa.. Si estuviera en su posicion sin pensarlo la escogeria a ella. Me pare de mi asiento y camine hacia la orilla del riachuelo dandole la espalda y mis manos se posaron en mi cabeza.

-"Solo fue algo casual?"- Me dije a mi mismo en casi un susurro..-"Volveras con emmet como si nada hubiera pasado.. Y a mi que me parta un rayo..."- Necesitaba decirlo tal vez asi aceptaria mas mi cruel destino..

-"Edward.. No se.. Lo nuestro no fue casual!.. No quiero que lo sea!.. Solo necesito pensar que hare... Quiero a emmet.. Pero tu eres distinto.. No tengo idea de lo que hare..Estoy confundida.. Tengo que pensar..."- No me gire para verle el rostro estaba ocupado tratando de controlar mis lagrimas.. No merecia verme llorar.

-"Para ti no significo lo mismo que para mi cierto?".-Le dije en el mismo susurro resone mi nariz y quite algunas lagrimas que corrian por mi rostro, me gire para verle a los ojos y ella se encontraba en el suelo con las manos en su cara, me heche al piso a su lado y tome su cara entre mis manos -"Bella jamas en mi vida e querido a alguien como te quiero a ti bella!... Eres todo lo que pienso y lo que necesito!.. El solo pensar de que estaras con emmet, el lunes. Yo.. No lo soportaria bella.."- Sentia venir otro mar de lagrimas me separe de ella y comence a caminar freneticamente con la misma posicion de antes tratando de controlarme, Ver sus lagrimas tambien saliendo hizo todo peor..

-"Edward.. Te quiero.. Dame tiempo por favor.."- Su voz sonaba tan entrecortada por sus lagrimas que comenzo a llorar freneticamente y a sollozar, detuve mi irracional marcha y la vi ahi tendida tratando de calmarse me dolio tanto..

-" Te dare todo el tiempo que necesites.. Pero por favor Bella.. No llores, me estas matando."-Corri hacia ella la abrace fuertemente y comence a secarle las lagrimas una por una.. Esas lagrimas quemaban mis dedos solo queria matarme por que la lastime de esa forma?! Le di un beso delicadamente conteniendo mis lagrimas y le acomode un mechon de pelo colocandoselo tras de su oreja ella se calmo un poco y me miro fijamente a los ojos.. Mi corazon casi salia por mi boca tenia muchas emociones juntas.. Hasta que mi celular sono.

* * *

Para este Cap me inspire en:

Misguided Ghost de Paramore

With you de Avril Lavigne

Runaway de Avril Lavigne

De hecho toda la historia nacio y fue inspirada en esas canciones =) tratare de tener listo para mañana el nuevo cap aunke es desconocido para mi xD al menos tengo la idea de que se tratara! xD

Saludos!


	8. El Principio del Final

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo no me pertenece, no soy Meyer (desearia pero nu), Solo tomo a sus personajes y los vuelvo titeres en mi imaginacion XD

Este capitulo tiene los puntos de vista de Edward & Bella decidi colocarlos en un solo cap =)

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capitulo VIII

El Principio del Final

**Edward POV**

Que preciso!... Mi celular tenia que sacarnos de transe!. Maldije para mis adentros al imbecil que me estuviera llamando.. _Debi dejarlo en casa_, pensé. Oh.. Que sorpresa era mi querido y adorado hermano Emmet.

-"Hola Ed! Como esta todo hermano? Bella se esta portando bien?"- Dijo entre risas- Si emmet bella se esta portando _Muy Bien_

_-"_Si.. Justamente esta aqui a mi lado."- Bella me miro con ojos desorvitados, no estaba en condiciones para hablar con el eso lo tenia claro y yo no queria que ella hablara con el.

_-"_Ah.. Esta contigo.."- Su voz se puso seria de repente, podia escuchar la tension de su voz.-"Ed.. Mama esta con ustedes?"- Desee decirle con claridad _No_ pero si lo hacia bella tendria problemas

-"Si claro y Alice tambien esta con nosotros.. Necesitabas algo hermanito?"-

-"Amm sip de hecho llamaba para preguntar si mama tenia listo todo para mañana.. Creo que llegare a la fiesta y bueno tengo una pregunta que quisiera hacerle a Bella ahi mismo"- Su tono de voz cambio considerablemente y sono alegre de nuevo.. Que le queria preguntar?

-"Podria saber que?"- Le dije tratando de sonar indiferente bella me veia con ojos expectantes e impacientes le hice un gesto para que se tranquilizara y su expresion cambio, luego me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo pasaba mi mano sobre su cabeza.

-"Bueno tu sabes hermano. LA pregunta.."- Todo encajo en mi cabeza.. Emmet le pediria matrimonio a Bella. Por eso su interes en presentarsela a mis padres y pasar el fin de semana aca.. Terminandolo con una GRAN fiesta.. _Emmet & Bella_ una fiesta de compromiso.. Mis padres habian puesto tanto empeño en esa fiesta.. Sabian lo que vendria a continuacion, por eso la tristeza de mi madre.. senti como mi cuerpo se tensaba mientras que confabulaba esa idea y como mi corazon se estrellaba en mil pedasos, el aire comenzo a faltarme y mi corazon latia a mil por mil, Bella lo sintio y se separo de mi para ver mi rostro.-"Ed? estas alli? Holaaa??-" estaba demasiado conmocionado para responderle, Bella me miraba asustada sin saber que decir o que hacer, en sus ojos podia ver como nuevas lagrimas salian de sus lagrimales.. Tan mal me habia puesto?

Sacudi mi cabeza para buscar aire y calmarme-"eh.. Si.. Aca estoy, Em.. No crees que es muy pronto para eso?"-Le pregunte entre jadeos, el solo se rio

-"Hermano amo a bella, estamos juntos desde hace 3 años ella es para mi y yo para ella..-"

-"3 AÑOS NO SON NADA EMMET PIENSALO!"- Lo interrumpi entre alaridos y parandome de un brinco bella se asusto a mi reacion y cayo en un pensamiento profundo.. Sabia que hablabamos de ella.. Por que no deberia saber el tema?-"El Matrimonio es un paso muy grande emmet tienes que asegurarte de que eso es lo que quieres.."- Al escuchar la palabra _matrimonio_ Bella se paro de un brinco y sus ojos se avrieron de par a par

-"Eddie.. Se lo que hago estoy listo para esto."- Tranco el telefono enojado.. Estaba tan tenso que lance el celular contra un arbol convirtiendose en miles de fracciones, bella seguia con la misma expresion que antes solo que esta vez sentia venir sollozos mas incontrolables.. Maldicion.

Sorprendentemente eso no ocurrio.. Solo callo al suelo tratando de respirar y volviendose un ovillo en el suelo, mesiendose de un lado a otro continuamente.. Pense que habia enloquecido, no tenia idea de como calmarla y si me dejaba llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo los dos estariamos listos para el manicomio..

-"Edward... Es enserio eso?.."- Me pregunto en un susurro dejando de mecerse..-"Emmet.. Hara eso? mañana? Estas seguro?"-

-"Eso mismo dijo.."- Le repuse sentandome a su lado y viendo el vacio, el sol caia rapidamente.-"Te dije que te dare tiempo.. Pero no soportaria verte aceptando la peticion de emmet.."- Le dije en el mismo tono de voz que el de ella.-"Si lo haras.. Avisame antes.. Asi no estare esperanzado..."-Mi voz era sin animos sabia mi destino y tenia que aceptarlo.. Esta al parecer seria la ultima vez que tendria a bella tan cerca y definitivamente la ultima vez que la podria ver con estos ojos..

-"Edward.. por que crees que lo eligire a el?.."- Su voz se torno ronca, no pense que le quedaran mas lagrimas.-"Como podria pasar mi vida sin ti?.. Quiero a emmet.. Pero a ti te amo.."- Increiblemente no lloro al decir esas palabras.. De verdad las sentia, de verdad me amaba.. Un inmenso calor lleno mi pecho y mi corazon comenzo a latir nuevamente, esto le doleria a emmet pero no me importaba amaba a esta mujer y ella a mi.. Era mia.. Bella giro su rostro a mi direccion y me miro con ojos curiosos esperaba una respuesta de mi parte y una sonrisa debil comenzo a aflorar de su rostro. Yo estaba euforico de la emocion no pude aguantar sonreirle de oreja a oreja, le acaricie suavemente el rostro y pose mis labios sobre los de ella probando sus lagrimas saladas, me pare y le di la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo, la cargue entre mis brazos y gire con ella besandola, mi alegria era tanta que empece a reir freneticamente con ella aun en mis brazos.. Ella solo me observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y enroscaba sus manos en mi cabello jugando con el.

-"Te amoo Bella.. Te amoo"- Le dije mirandola a los ojos cuando mi frenetica risa comenzaba a disiparse y le estampe nuevamente otro beso solo que este tenia mas pasion que el anterior.. Perdi el equilibrio y caimos al suelo ella quedando encima mio.

No deje de besarla en ningun momento, ella separo nuestros labios y solto un risita tonta y yo me rei con ella, paso su mano dellineando mi rostro y siguio bajando hacia mi cuello seguido de mi clavicula para llegar luego a mi pecho, su tacto me hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza y el deseo afloro en mi interior, ella me miro de forma picara y su mano llego hacia mi miembro endurecido, gemi en lo profundo y ella se sento sobre mi para luego retirarse la camisa ensualmente mostrando su brasier y dejando que sus cabellos cayeran en cascada sobre este, jadée un poco y coloque mis manos en su cintura pasandolas sobre su pantalon y llegando a desabotonarlo, ella comenzo a quitarme la camisa boton por boton, muy lento para mi gusto. Luego procedio por quitarme el pantalon, ambos lo logramos encontrandonos nuevamente piel contra piel..

Sutacto era exquisito, logre soltarle el brasier para tener mejor apreciacion de sus senos lo logre facilmente, ella arqueo su espalda de un modo tan sensual que me excito mas e inmediatamente entre en su interior. Al sentirme jadeo y clavo sus uñas sobre mis hombros, luego se lanzo leonina sobre mi cuello besandome cada parte de este.. Yo la acariciaba su silueta y besaba sus hombros, la fiereza que esta vez nos dominaba nunca antes la habia sentido solo sabia que la deseaba.. No me importo que nos encontraramos como conejos desnudos sobre el cesped y a ella tampoco.. La lujuria nos domino totalmente..

...

**Bella POV**

Fue el mejor sexo que en mi vida habia tenido.. Emmet tan grande y fuerte no habia logrado esa reaccion en mi, No. No habia logrado _eso_. Esta vez estuve segura de que lo habia rajuñado, una vez que terminamos vi las marcas rojas sobre sus hombros y un poco de sangre correr de ellas.. Me disculpe apenada pero el decia que no sentia nada.. _Mentía_. Al ayudarme a subir al caballo hizo una mueca de dolor al estirar los brazos.. Se le noto de lejos. Me senti muy apenada y me disculpe continuamente el solo sonreia y me besaba o decia _no seas tonta bella_. Subio conmigo al caballo y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, esta vez estaba mucho mas cariñoso que cuando llegamos al riachuelo y me beso el hueco tras mi oreja constantemente sin dejar de estrujarme contra su cuerpo, esta vez me di cuenta de que habiamos pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar.. Casi nos perdiamos la hora de la cena.

Llegamos a los establos y edward me ayudo a bajar dandome un dulce beso en la frente.

-"Awwwww SE VEN TAN ADORABLES!!!!"-No habia notado de que ALICE se encontraba en la oscuridad-"Pensé que jamas llegarian muchachos!.. Bien Eddie anotaste?"- Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que mi boca, mis mejillas comenzaron a colorarse de rojo intenso y edward solo veia a alice con el seño fruncido.. Alice ya sabia lo nuestro? Dios.

-"Al.. POR QUE NO TE METES EN TUS ASUNTOS!"-Dijo Edward gruñendole a Alice y casi que con un rugido-"Bell, cielo..Toda la familia sabe lo nuestro.. Menos emmet."- Mi corazon se detuvo..TODOS lo sabian.-"Bell.. Se que te lo debi decir antes pero se me paso por completo.. Lo siento."-Me dijo edward pasando su mano por mi rostro y con mirada dulce alice solto otro AWWW y edward se volteo lanzandole una mirada envenenada

-"tu se los dijiste?.."- Le pregunte en un susurro

-"No cielo.. Solo a alice necesitaba hablar con alguien.. Mama lo descubrio sola. Y si no lo hubiera hecho Alice le hubiera dicho..."-Termino la frase escupiendo lo otro y viendo a alice con fuego en sus ojos, su expresion era muy divertida.

-"Ahora con que cara me presentare ante tu madre?¡"- Me llego ese pensamiento de repente que haria? Esme sabia que engañaba a su hijo mayor con su hijo mayor esto era horrible!

-"No te preocupes mi mama no tiene que saber que tu sabes y asi se evita la incomodidad"- Me dijo alice saltando a mi lado-" Ahora cuentame te quedaras con eddie? Igual seremos cuñadass siiii"- Su hiperactivida me asustaba.. Como estaba feliz de que haya engañado a su hermano con su otro hermano!?

-"Alice ya que estas aui por que no guardas a mi yegua si?"- Dijo edward dandole las riendas del caballo y jalandome de un brazo alice se quedo berrinchando en el establo mientras que ambos corriamos por el jardin atravesando la piscina y llegando a la casa.

Yo por mi parte no sabia muy bien que haria.. Amaba a Edward y el a mi.. Pero no tenia idea de como le partiria el corazon a Emmet. Segun Edward el llegaria antes de la fiesta, me imagino que ahi lo haria. No queria hacerlo mientras el me pedia matrimonio lo destrozaria mas.. _Matrimonio_. Me aterraba eso. Y mas hacerlo con emmet.. Si edward me lo pidiera aqui y ahora estaria segura de que lo aceptaria sin pensarlo dos veces.. Con el todo era sencillo.

Entramos agarrados de manos a la cocina y sonriendo, Esme estaba alli y nos dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Carlisle tambien estaba cerca y nos miro con desconsierto pero aun asi nos aprobo. Esa familia me hacia sentir en casa. La cena estuvo muy tranquila mayormente hablamos de el picnic y de que edward me habia llevado a cabalgar todos sabian el doble sentido que tenia esa oracion menos carlisle.. Fue un poco divertido y a la vez me hizo sonrojar, Edward durante toda la cena me lanzo miradas coquetas y rozo varias veces su pierna contra la mia.. Queria estar a solas con el. Inmediatamente!. Si no sabia que era capaz de saltar sobre la mesa para llegar a sus brazos.

Terminamos de cenar y ocurrio lo mismo que la noche anterior Esme y carlisle se fueron por un cafe a la cocina y Edward se coloco en el piano, Alice hablaba distraida y soltanto risitas timidas por su celular.. _-"Ese Jasper"-_ me susurro Edward al oido.. yo me encontraba a su lado viendo como tocaba nuevamente el no veia en ningun momento el piano solo veia mi rostro.. Solte un bostezo muy bajito y edward sonrio.

-"Debes estar agotada.. Anoche casi no dormiste"- Me dijo parando de tocar y acariciando mi rostro.-"Quieres que te lleve a tu habitacion?"- Me dijo besandome suavemente en los labios

-" Me encantaria.."- Le respondi adormilada estabamos solos en la habitacion sin contar a alice en ella podiamos confiar.

-"awww son tan perfectos parecen salidos de una pelicula antiguaa"- Menciono apartandose de la bocina del telefono y sonriendo emocionada, le devolvi la sonrisa y segui a un edward enojado con alice hacia mi habitacion.. Seguiamos tomados de las manos, era extraño me sentia tan unida a el como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre. Llegamos a mi habitacion y el se detuvo en el umbral como hace una noche habia hecho, hace una noche cuando nada estaba tan entrecruzado y comprometido. Ni siquiera 24 horas habian pasado y ya nuestras vidas estaban ligadas.

-"Me gustaria que te quedaras.."- Le dije sin soltarle la mano y haciendo un puchero

-"Todo lo que desees.."-Me beso en la frente y paso a mi habitacion, me cambie rapidamente a la piyama y el quedo en ropa interior, nos recostamos en la gigante cama con la misma posicion con la que me dormi profundamente la noche anterior y volvi a consiliar el sueño profundamente.

...

A la mañana siguiente el mismo sol matutino me desperto nuevamente, llegue a odiar ese maldito solar como se atrevia a cortar mi sueño!. Aun no habia abierto los ojos y me dispuse a buscar a Edward en la gran cama con mis manos.. No estaba, debi suponerlo antes de que amaneciera debio irse a su habitacion tampoco debemos excedernos en demostrar tanto amor cuando aun soy novia de emmet. Decidi permanecer un poco mas en la cama me encontraba sonolienta y muy agotada era la primera noche en dias que habia dormido pacificamente.

Un sonido estrepitoso de un motor muy grande me hizo saltar en la cama, y una voz gruesa y masculina llego a mis oidos.. No podia ser, Emmet habia llegado. Me pare de un salto hacia la ducha para arreglarme y salir a encararlo, tome una ducha fria para espavilarme y me vesti con lo primero que encontre en mi maleta, me cepille los dientes y trate de que mi cabello no se encontrara tan desordenado al final lo amarre en una coleta sencilla no tenia tiempo para algo mas elaborado. Justo cuando estaba lista para bajar senti que alguien irrumpia en la habitacion.

-"Bells cielooo estoy en casa!"-Grito Emmet euforico y con el mismo tono de voz que habia escuchado a lo lejos. Sali del baño y me enfrente a su mirada, se encontraba tan feliz que me partia el corazon el solo pensar que tendria que terminar con el.. No podia hacerlo. No aun.

-"Em.. Como llegaste tan rapido, edward dijo que llegarias antes de la fiesta"- le dije tratando de parecer emocionada.. A decir verdad queria con toda el alma a emmet pero en mi situacion hubiese preferido o verlo hoy..

-"Si bueno terminamos mas rapido de lo que imaginaba"-Solto corriendo a mis brazos y alzandome en el aire con esa facilidad que solo el lograba, la culpa me corria por mi interior.. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder y reze por que las lagrimas no salieran.. Como podria lastimar a emmet? el no se lo merecia.-"Bells te extrañe muchisiimo _Te amo_"- Poso sus labios sobre los mios sin notar mi estado de animo.. Sus labios no eran nada comparados con los de edward.. Simplemente era un beso mas. No sentia nada con ese beso por mas tierno que fuera.

-"Humm."- Emmet paro de besarme y se giro hacia la puerta hay yacia Edward con viendonos con cara inexpresiva y con sus brazos cruzados-"El almuerzo esta listo.."- Me dirigio una mirada que nunca antes me habia dirigido y se fue sin decir mas.. En que clase de presona e habia convertido?! estaba hiriendo al ser que amaba mas que a mi misma y muy pronto lastimaria al ser que queria como mi mejor amigo..

-"Eddie esta muy raro ultimamente"- Dijo Emmet en un susurro y colocandome en el suelo, me tomo de la mano y bajamos al comedor edward no se encontraba en la mesa pero el resto de su familia si. Esme hablaba con desesperacion de la fiesta de esta noche, carlisle le seguia la corriente y alice hablaba del vestido que ella habia elegido para mi. Emmet de vez en cuando bromeaba con su hermana mientras yo permaneci callada toda la comida solo abri mi boca para preguntarle a esme "_donde esta edward?"_ ella me vio con cara medio triste y respondio _"dijo que no se sentia con apetito" _Claro no se sentia con apetito al ver a su hermano besando a la mujer que amaba.. Quien se sentiria con apetito despues de eso?! Mi estomago se revolvio y deje comida en mi plato..

Terminado el almuerzo Alice y Esme fueron al jardin a darle los toques finales a la decoracion, todo se veia precioso, debieron pararse muy temprano para tener todo listo. Y ahi estaba el.. En toda su belleza de dios griego, se encontraba recostado en una pared del establo con la mirada clavada en mi, en su rostro se le notaba el dolor y el rechazo, al rato su vision mostro mas fiereza y senti el agarre de emmet sobre mis hombros.. Tenia que terminar con esto de una vez.

-"Em.. Podemos hablar?"- Le dije encarandolo

-"Si claro preciosa de lo que tu quieras.. Sucede algo?"- Estaba a punto de soltar la sopa cuando alice aparecio tras emmet dando saltitos y grititos

-"Bellaaaa!! Vamoss tenemos que arreglarnos para esta noche no podemos perder el tiempoo ya la hora nos cae encima!"-

-"Alice por favor estoy en medio de.."-

-"Tendras tiempo para eso luego ahora sigueme"- Me tomo de un brazo y me jalo hacia la casa.. Con alice simplemente no se podia. Gire mi rostro para ver a Edward pero ya no estaba, Se habia ido de su pocision. Solte un debil suspiro mientras me veia arrastrada por alice.

...

**Edward POV**

Todo estaba listo para esa dichosa fiesta.. Este era oficialmente el peor dia de mi vida. Emmet habia llegado y de una reclamo lo que por derecho mas no por destino era suyo, mi humor se encontraba por las nubes hasta que vi a Bella besando a mi hermano mientras que este la cargaba en el aire.. No almorze no queria soportar mas esa aberracion.. Bella tenia que estar conmigo no con emmet.. Solo pensar que sus labios se rozaban entre si me asqueaba y me enloquecia!, esos labios eran mios y de nadie mas. Sabia que me doleria verlos juntos pero esto era mucho mas que eso mi ira no tenia caudales, y si alguno de los dos me dirigia la palabra estaba seguro que explotaria y salpicaria todas partes con mis restos..

Mi madre habia notado mi animo y no se puso a reprocharme nada, por primera vez en la historia no me trataba de consolar o buscaba hablar conmigo solo me dio mi espacio. Y la amaba por ello, me sentia mejor solo con mis pensamientos que tambien aguantar sus preocupaciones. Me perdi por toda una hora en el bosque buscando un poco de paz y alejando mi cabeza de ese beso y esas caricias que tanto me afectaron, solo camine y camine entre los arboles viendo el verde de la naturaleza y apreciando la brisa en mi cabello. Ahi todo era pacifico y tranquilo.. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Despues de calmar un poco mi humor volvi con lentitud hacia la casa, ayudaria si fuera necesario a mi madre y a alice a terminar con los preparativos de la fiesta con tal de no ver a emmet junto a bella de nuevo, lastimosamente no necesitaban mi ayuda y no me quedo de otra que pasar el tiempo recostado cerca del establo. Incluso ahi pude verlos.. Que n me podian dar un poco de paz!.. Bella me observaba a lo lejos con cara dolida, no se bien cual seria mi expresion, solo se que mi pecho hizo un sonoro rugido cuando emmet se paro a su lado. Senti como mi corazon se detenia nuevament y sus pedazos comenzaban a caer lentamente, bella me dio la espalda y comenzo a hablar con emmet.. no soportaria verlos besarse nuevamente asi que entre al establo huyendo de ellos. Pase el resto de la tarde en ese silencioso y a la vez apestoso lugar.. Junto a mi yegua, hacia el intento de peinar su pelaje pero en realidad eran movimientos inertes tratando de olvidar la presion de mi pecho.. por las pequeñas ventanas que habia en el establo pude ver que el atardecer estaba cerca.. La fiesta comenzaria en cualquier momento. Y yo estaba como el propio granjero cubierto de paja y tierra. Guerde el cepillo del caballo y corri a la casa ya algunos invitados estaba llegando y tuve que esconderme entre los arbustos para llegar sin ser visto a mi hogar. Subi desmesuradamente a mi habitacion y me di una larga ducha.

Me coloque mi esmoquin favorito, aunque no el favorito de mi madre y baje las escaleras, emmet se encontraba abajo y me vio sorprendido.

-"Hermanito donde estuviste todo el dia? pensabamos que te habias perdido en el bosque"- Solto entre risitas, lo mire con mala cara y no le conteste. Su cara mostro contrariedad y confusion y segui ignorandolo, sali al jardin ya la noche habia caido y la mayoria de los invitados habian llegado. Mi madre y alice saltaban de invitado en invitado haciendo de buenas anfritionas mientras que mis ojos se toparon con mi peor pesadilla.. Que hacia ella aqui?!. Rosalie Hale. Traia puesto un vestido rojo que caia mas abajo de su rodilla izquierda y el escote era monumentalmente grande, se podria decir que casi llegaba a su ombligo y se le veia la parte baja de su espalda.. Tipico de ella. Todo empeoro cuando me vio y se dirigio hacia mi.

-"Oh Edward te ves tan adorable con ese traje.."- Me dijo detallandome de arriba a bajo

-"Rose que haces aca?"- Le dije de forma cortante para que entendiera mi desagrado

-"Vine con mi hermano Jasper. Segun creo se lleva bien con tu hermanita"-Menciono señalando a un rubio fornido que coqueteaba con alice y esta parecia estar encantada.. Diablos de tantos hombres en el mundo ella tenia que gustarle el hermano de Rosalie.. Estaba a punto de decirle a rose que siguiera en sus asuntos y que no estaba de humor hasta que aparecio una vision frente de mis ojos.. La hubiera comparado con Afrodita o Venus de no ser por que ella era mucho mas bella que ellas.. El vestido azul marino que traia solo resaltaba aun mas su belleza, me corto el aliento al ver su escote en la parte trasera, mostraba su nivea espalda, se veia tan sedosa y suave que solo me provocaba mas. Su cabello estaba ondulado y caia sobre sus hombros y espalda.. Me vio con cara contrariada y se acerco a mi direccion. Sentia el corazon a mil.

-"Amm Edward no me piensas presentar a tu amiga."- Pregunto con un tono desconocido para mi y no quitaba los ojos de encima de rose

-"Ahh.. amm. Si. Ella es Rosalie Hale.. Es modelo y una antigua compañera de trabajo. Tambien es hermana de Jasper Hale. Un invitado de Alice."- Balbucée palabras intentando encontrarles sentido en mi cabeza bella estaba despampanante..-"Rose ella es bella.. Mi.. La novia de Emmet.." Tube un pequeño deslis bien edward mete la pata

-"Mucho gusto bella."- Le dijo Rose viendo mi reaccion hacia bella y rodando los ojos, sabia que algo pasaba entre nosotros, bela solo le sonrio y le dijo _Disfruta la fiesta_ con doble sentido, antes de irse me miro a mi y poso su mano sobre mi hombro en su rostro pude leer el tipico _tenemos que hablar_ mi corazon dio un brinco y rosalie cada vez estaba mas enojada.

Me dirigi hacia el interior del jardin tratando de huir de mi acosadora y por minutos lo logre, trate deconsentrarme en los sonidos nocturnos de los pequeños insectos a mi alrederor y la paz que emanaban ademas de recordar la vision que tube por un instante frente mis ojos, que me habia hecho esta chica? Ella estaba resultando ser mi perdicion..

...

**Bella POV**

Ver a esa chica rubia coqueteandole a Edward me revolvio todo lo que tenia por dentro, queria arrancarle esos cabellos teñidos rubios y meterselos por donde no le diera el sol!.. Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y actue de la forma mas hipocrita posible, ademas toque el hombro de edward para que se diera cuenta de que el era _MIO_, y de nadie mas. Tenia que terminar con esto de una vez por todas, extrañaba demasiado a mi otra mitad y si lo hacia esperar mas todo seria muy dificil. Despues de conocer a Jasper el chico por el que Alice tanto hablaba, decidi buscar a edward y decirle que todo esto lo resolveria en un instante. Lo busque desesperadamente entre la multitud pero su cabello broncineo no resaltaba.

Vi a lo lejos una figura roja adentrarse en el bosque. Rosalie Hale. Que buscaba alli?. La segui a una distancia considerada y me escondi tras un arbol y alli estaba.. Bueno alli estaban Rosalie junto Edward el se encontraba distraido y no habia visto a Hale venir, ella le toco con un dedo el hombro y el pego un brinco su cara era inescrutable.. Miro a Hale y empezo a decir algunas cosas que no pude escuchar esta lo callo poniendo uno de sus finos dedos sobre su boca y luego lo beso apasionadamente... lo beso. Senti como cada fraccion de mi corazon se partia poco a poco, y como un hueco entre mi pecho se hubicaba justo donde antes tuve el corazon.. Me faltaba el aire y sentia como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.. trate de retener mi llanto pero claro no podia irme sin llamar la atencion.. Pise unas hojas que sonaron estrepitosamente haciendo que edward notara mi presencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a ver mi rostro yo solo hui... Corri entre los arbustos milagrosamente sin romper mis tacones, sali del bosque y me tope con un ser enorme tan grande como una pared. Emmet.

-"Bells aqui estas.. Te estaba buscando cielo.. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte"- Su voz era nerviosa y mantenia una mano en su bolsillo.. No justo ahora ,no podia con todo.-"Isabella Marie Swan.. Te casarias conmigo"- Me dijo arrodillandose y sacando una cajita de su dichoso bolsillo, yo contuve el aliento y la cajita se abrio a mis ojos, el anillo era de oro con una flamante piedra de esmeraldas encima.. esmeralda. Mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar pero pude lograr sacar una debil sonrisa. Emmet no se merecia que lo lastimara sin sentido. No habia notado de que todos tenian puestos los sobre nosotros.. Esperaban una repuesta, Y edward estaba con ojos ansiosos y preocupados entre ellos.

-"Acepto"- mis labios lograron formular esa tortuosa respuesta.. El rostro de emmet se ilumino y me cargo en brazos besandome, mientras me encontraba en el aire podia ver una lagrima correr por la mejilla de edward y luego se disperso entre la multitud..

* * *

**:( Pronto publicare el proximo cap**

**Espero que todo salga bien en nombre del amor XD**

**Saludos!  
**


	9. El Tiempo lo Cura Todo

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo no me pertenece, no soy Meyer (desearia pero nu), Solo tomo a sus personajes y los vuelvo titeres en mi imaginacion XD

Este es el ultimo cap de mi primer fic =)

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capitulo IX

El Tiempo Cura Todo

**Bella POV**

Ya habia pasado un largo y tortuoso mes y medio desde la ultima vez que vi a Edward, aun asi cada noche revivia en sueños - Mejor dicho pesadillas- Lo que en mi fiesta de compromiso habia visto.A media noche soia despertarme entre gritos, sollozos y jadeos.. El hueco donde anteriormente se encontraba mi corazon nunca parecia cerrarse, solo se profundizaba cada vez mas.. Emmet parecia no notar nada cambiado en mi, estaba muy hundido en su felicidad por nuestro compromiso que no se daba cuenta cuanto habia cambiado luego de ese fin de semana.

Y para empeorar un poco las cosas me encontraba sentada en el consultorio de mi ginecologo el doctor Smith esperando que me trajera los resultados de una prueva de embarazo que habia terminado por acabar mis horas de sueño. Tenia un atraso.. Nunca habia tenido uno siempre era muy puntual.. Es verdad que con.. _Él_. No tube proteccion y eso me carcomia la cabeza. No podia estar embarazada.. Simplemente no podia!. Emmet no merecia mas.. Y un pequeño bebe no podria soportar como me sentia en este momento. Y pasar el resto de su vida aguantando a su depresiva madre no ayudaria en nada a su crecimiento.

Aunque por un lado, mi mente comenzo a vagar por lugares inconsevibles. Me vi a mi misma con un pequeño Edward en mis manos.. Un bebe de cara angelical, con cabello broncineo y ojos verdes esmeraldas.. No!. No bella quitate eso de tu sistema!!. Un bebe de edward solo empeoraria tu situacion!. Concentrate!.

Peleaba conmigo misma cuando el Dr. Smith entro muy silencioso, me miro de reojo y se sento en su escritorio, una vez ahi miro sus papeles y me dedico una sonrisa muy calida, me calmo un poco ver a ese hombre tan profecional y tan calmado. -"Bueno Srta. Swan, aqui tenemos sus resultados.. Srta. Calmese un poco la noto muy nerviosa.."- Le sonrei tenia razon estaba haciendo temblar la silla entre espasmos y espamos, me relaje un poco mas, el me devolvio la sonrisa y prosigui con terminos medicos los resultados .. Lo mire capsiosa y le lance un _y eso en castellano que signfica?._ -"Eso significa Srta. que es positivo, esta embarazada"- Me solto aun con la misma sonrisa calida.

Embarazada. No podia ser cierto. Le quite los papeles desesperada de las manos y los observe de arriba a abajo no entendia nada de ellos asi que los puse en el escritorio. -"Esta seguro?.. No puedo estar embarazada.."- Le dije en un susurro. El Dr. me veia con cara preocupada. Lo observe con ojos piedosos

-"Lo siento Isabella los examenes no mienten.. El margen de error es casi nulo. Estas embarazada"- Deje de verlo a los ojos y mi mirada se enfoco en el vacio.. Estaba embarazada.. Tenia en mi interior un pedacito de Edward creciendo en mi interior.. Sentia como la herida de mi pecho se abria de extremo a extremo.. no me habia dado cuenta de que mis manos estaban sobre mi vientre, y sabia que vendrian fuertes espasmos acompañados de sollozos incontrolables, poco a poco sentia como subian por mi garganta.. Ya las lagrimas habian empezado a correr sobre mis mejillas sin señal de detenerse nunca.. El aire me faltaba y no lograba encontrarlo en ningun lado existente.

Podia escuchar a lo lejos la voz del Dr. Smith llamandome _Isabella, Isabella, Srta. Swan!, Calmese... _Su voz se disperso en mi cabeza, no percibia nada del mundo exterior sentia que habia caido por un hoyo negro y que la sociedad estaba ya muy lejos de mi. Increiblemente sobre mi hombro senti una leve y tibia presion, tal vez una mano. Luego senti esa misma presion sobre la parte externa a mi codo seguido por un calor intenso que corria por las venas de mi brazo, si antes pensaba que estaba en un hoyo negro. Me equivocaba. Estaba en el consultorio aun, logre enfocar mi mirada en el rostro del Dr. Se veia preocupado luego la noche callo sobre mis ojos.

...

Me encontraba despierta. Pero mis parpados se encontraban muy pesados como para abrilos. Senti sobre la parte interior a mi codo que tenia algo pegado.. No desee moverlo, me aterraba pensar que era algo delicado. Sobre mi mano derecha sentia una presion, muy tibia y fuerte. Era una mano que agarraba la mia. _Emmet_. Pense de repente. Conocia muy bien su tacto.-"Bella? Estas despierta? Cielo por favor.."-Me susurraba muy cerca del rostro. No deseaba abrir los ojos.. temia que me llegara de nuevo el ataque de panico.

Emmet volvio a rogarme, mi corazon se retorcio y con un poco de pesades levante mis pesados parpados y lo mire a traves de mis pestañas, Estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama y viendo al piso asi que no me habia visto abrir los ojos, me dispuse a observar donde me encontraba.. Era un lugar muy familiar para mi, debido a mi torpesa me la pasaba visitando la sala de urgencias. En mi vena tenia puesto el suero, menos mal que no me movi muy bruscamente.

Emmet alzo su cabeza y lo vi a los ojos, se le iluminaron rapidamente al verme despierta, bueno casi.

-"Bells! Gracias al cielo! llevas dormida casi 12 horas empezaba a preocuparme... Bells quiero que sepas que aunque pienso que es muy pronto para esto estoy al cien por ciento contigo y no cambia para nada nuestros planes"- Me dijo apretandome la mano suavemente y besandome en la frente

-"Es muy pronto para que?"- De mis labios salieron esas palabras, mi tono de voz era debil y adormilado, sabia a que se referia pero creo que aun no queria aceptarlo.

-"Bells amor ya el Dr. me dijo de tu embarazo.. No siento que este listo para ser padre pero hare lo mejor que pueda."-Esbozo una gran sonrisa, _Su _sonrisa y de cierto modo me senti mejor. Emmet no me abandonaria.. A menos que se enterara de que su futuro hijo en realidad era su futuro sobrino.. Mi corazon comenzo a latir precipitadamente de nuevo, y respire para calmarme.. El pequeño en mi interior era el unico que recibira las consecuencias de mis ataques..

-"Ah.. Lo siento aun estoy medio adormilada.. Gracias Emm.. El bebe esta bien?"- Pregunte en un hilo de voz, se me habia olvidado de que despues de mi crisis mi bebe podria haber resultado afectado

-"No te preocupes cielo, ambos estan bien el Doc dijo que tenias que calmar tus nervios no es muy bueno eso para el bebe"- Me dijo poniendo delicadamente su mano sobre mi vientre un poco tembloroso, como con miedo, era tierno. Emmet era un angel, de verdad me queria y yo lo arruine por un fin de semana en el jardin del Eden..-"Si tu presion esta al nivel adecuado podremos irnos a casa hoy mismo"- Me dijo emocionado

Mi presion estaba perfecta y mis nervios estaban cien por cien controlados. Emmet me llevo a rastras al coche me encontraba aun adormecida por el efecto de la anestecia y por unos calmantes que me recomendo el Dr. Smith Lo apreciaba mucho por ser tan comprensivo. Llegamos a casa y Emm me recosto en la cama cubriendome con el cobertor.. Estaba totalmente agotada y me dormi profundamente acunando mi vientre con mis manos..

...

Era otro dia normal. Me pare a tras pies de mi cama, Emmet no estaba en ella. Presume que se habia ido temprano a entrenar con su equipo, en los ultimos 4 meses emmet se habia unido cada vez mas con mi futuro hijo.. Nuestro futuro hijo. Mi vientre ya habia comenzado a abultarse y podia sentir sus debiles movimientos. Me llenaba de felicidad y cubria un poco el agujero de mi pecho. No habia sabido nada de _Él_. En todo este tiempo, me imaginaba que ya sabia lo de mi embarazo, toda la familia de emmet lo sabia, Esme estaba muy emocionada por la noticia aunque sentia que hubiese estado mas feliz si el hijo lo tenia con Edward.

Alice era la unica persona que sabia que el mi hijo era de el.. No supe al principio si debia o no contarselo pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella siempre estuvo alli. Al saberlo se emociono de sobremanera luego su ira aparecio cuando le conte que no le diria nada de nada a Edward.. _El debe saberlo!_ Me chillo en aquel momento. Ella no contaba con que mis hormonas estaban al borde y le estalle en gritos exigiendole que no mencionara palabra de esto. Me dolio luego de hacerlo pero si no lo hubiera hecho ya hubiera soltado la sopa.

Me meti a la ducha para poder despertarme un poco, Sali me cepille los dientes y me coloque mi actual ropa favorita, Una camiseta de emmet -muy grande para notar que habia engordado- y unos pants de algodon muy sueltos y anchos, llegue a la cocina y me zampe unos huevos fritos con pan y jugo de naranja.. Ese era mi antojo principal. _Huevos_. Era sabado. mi unico deber era sentarme frente el ordenador y escribir algun articulo revelador y enviarselo a mi jefa por correo, mi bloqueo habia desaparecido y me sentia libre para hacer volar mis dedos sobre el teclado. En menos de una hora termine un articulo sobre el desfile de modas que la resiente nueva diseñadora Alice Cullen ofreceria hoy en su nueva tienda de ropa. Alice como ya dije tenia un gran talento. Ya habia estado recibiendo sus frutos en estos meses.

No pude asistir a su primer gran desfile, por circunstancias medicas.-tropece con mis propios pies estando en el primer escalon de unas escaleras electricas.. Cai de senton y emmet se preocupo tanto que hizo que me mantubieran en observacion por dos semanas cuando los Doctores sabian que no le habia pasado nada malo al bebe-. Pero esta vez si hiria y nada en el mundo me lo impediria. Alice en estos meses habia conseguido una relacion muy cercana con ese chico Jasper Hale. Me sorprendia lo rapido que avanzo su relacion, ya se encontraban viviendo juntos. Me encontraba muy feliz por ella. Habia encontrado al parecer a su media naranja.

Por lo visto me habia parado muy tarde, ya que cuando me di cuenta me encontraba atrasada para la antesala del desfile, Corri a arreglarme mientras escuchaba como la puerta de la entrada se abria y cerraba fuertemente seguido de un _Cariño ya llegue a casa_! de emmet. Le respondi con un _En la ducha_, el no respondio y me resulto raro.. Siempre lo hacia. Un sonido proveniente de la puerta del baño me hizo estremecer pero me tranquilice al ver la silueta de mi futuro marido a traves de la puerta de la ducha. Le di la espalda y segui sin mencionar palabra aseandome. Inesperadamente Emmet entro conmigo a la ducha..y puso sus manos sobre mi cintura, ya el estaba desnudo.

-"Emm cielo que haces.."- Le pregunte soltandole una risita timida.. Despues de lo que paso solo habia tenido relaciones con Emm de vez en vez.. Nada se igualaba a Edward.. Asi que evitaba a toda costa a emmet.

-"Que crees que hago amor.."- Dijo muy seductoramente pasandome sus manos sobre mis caderas y besandome el cuello, ese no era el lugar adecuado para eso, el espacio era muy reducido y no me sentia tan de humor para hacerlo ahora.

-"Emm..No llegaremos al desfile.."- Le dije mientras me escabullia de el... El se quedo callado aun en la ducha. Me puse un vestido que alice me habia regalado, resaltaba mi figura y escondia un poco mi vientre,era muy liviano y fresco justo lo que necesitaba.. Mi cabello lo arregle rizado y que cayera en cascada sobre mis hombros, coloque una cinta sobre mi pelo y estaba lista. Emmet de mala gana se puso una camisa de vestir y sus jeans.. Al verme se le fue el aliento y me dijo que parecia un angel.. La culpa me pullo muy adentro.. Como pude hacerle eso?. El no se lo merecia..

En la hummer de emmet llegamos volando. Aunque este pensaba venderla o comprarse otro vehiculo. Ese no era acto para llevar a un bebe. Lo bueno es que la idea fue suya asi la culpa no me afectaba. Entramos al concurrido lugar y emm hizo una enorme muralla impenetrable entre la multitud y yo. Como ya dije emmet se habia integrado mucho a mi embarazo.. Amaba a ese bebe de manera sobre natural y me protegia hasta del aire. Llegamos a nuestros asientos VIP justo al frente de la pasarela y le mandamos a avisar a alice que ya habiamos llegado, se encontraba my ocupada en backstage. A lo lejos vi a Jasper preparando sus camaras para empezar el desfile, lo salude con la mano y el me respondio con una sonrisa y con el mismo gesto. Muy cerca de el vi a su hermana.. Rosalie. Emmet no la conocia pero esta estaba embobada viendo a MI futuro esposo.. Primero me roba al amor de mi vida y luego quiere ir por mi puerto seguro?! Eso no lo permitiria. Asi que la vigile hasta que las luces se apagaron y el desfile empezara.

Todo comenzo con la ropa femenina, hermosas prendas creadas por mi mejor amiga. Algunas muy estrepitosas.. Pero por lo que oi de los criticos estaban magnificas.. Ellos sabran de moda. Luego una transaccion entre ropa femenina y ropa masculina justo como ella lo habia querido. Oh.. no.

El segundo modelo masculino que salio.. Edward Cullen. Solo traia una chaqueta de cuero abierta y unos pantalones del mismo material haciendo sobresalir su pecho niveo y perfecto.. Solte un leve jadeo y me pare en la oscuridad cuidando no caerme.

-"a donde vas?.."- Me pregunto emmet parandose igual. Debia huir antes de que Edward me viera

-"Al tocador no te preocupes.. "- Le hice una seña para que se sentara y me mescle en la multitud tratando de calmar mis emociones.. Como alice no me lo dijo!. Lo uso de modelo y sanbia que vendria y no me lo dijo!.

De pronto senti un toque dudoso en mi brazo y escuche un murmullo proveniente de la pasarela. Me gire y ahi estaba el.. Su rostro, sus ojos y su cabello seguia igual de perfecto.

-"Bell.. Tenemos que hablar."-Me dijo con voz aterciopelada y entrecortada por falta de aire.

-"No cullen, no tenemor nada de que hablar."- Le dije cortante tratando de contener mis lagrimas, me voltee y segui mi camino. El se interpuso y volvio a encararme

-"Entre Rosalie y yo nunca paso nada!.. Ella siempre me a acosado y yo siempre la e rechazado!.. Tienes que creerme Bella dame una oportunidad... Este tiempo ha sido interminablemente dificil para mi.. Te necesito Bella.."-Me dijo acariciandome el rostro.. por un momento me deje llevar por mis emociones y unas lagrimas cayeron.. impulsivamente toque su mano sobre mi mejilla y senti su calor.. No BELLA! Tonta! Tonta!.. Me gritaba mi interior

-"No puedo creerte Edward.."- Al permitirme decir su nombre mas emociones afloraron y solo deseaba estar sobre el.

-"Bella por favor.. Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad.. Te lo juro por ese hijo que vas a tener.."-Me dijo con tono triste y viendo mi vientre.. Si me moleste.

-"NO METAS A NUESTRO HIJO EN ESTO CULLEN!"-Como se atrevia a jurar en vano y por nuestro hijo que clase de... Maldicion dije_ Nuestro hijo_. Alce mi vista para ver su expresion y rogue que no hubiera escuchado.. Estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y totalmente tenso. Me asuste por un segundo al notar que no estaba respirando.

-"Dijiste.. Nuestro?"- logro decir en un susurro.. Algun dia tendria que saberlo.. Por que no ahora.. asenti levemente y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas.. Poso sus manos temblorosas sobre mi vientre redondeado y sonrio nervioso.-"_Mi hijo_"-Murmuro tan bajito que apenas lo oí.. Verlo asi me lleno de alegria, tal vez edward no me mentia! quizas nunca me habia engañado! mi corazon comenzo a reconstruirse pedazo por pedazo y escuche como lentamente comenzaba a latir..

-"... Disculpa?"- Una voz muy sonora y familiar resono a mis espaldas.. Me paralice y edward se tenso.. Emmet. Me gire y me encontre con un rostro herido y destrozado. Habia escuchado todo.-"Asi que.. En realidad sere tio?.. No padre.."- En sus ojos vi señales de lagrimas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar de la ira, me dolio mucho verlo asi.. en un segundo la estatuilla que antes era edward se encontraba haciendo una muralla entre emmet y yo.

-"Hermano si quieres pagarla con alguien es conmigo.. No pienses ni tocarla."- Emmet no seria capaz de pegarme.. Lo conocia muy bien. Aunque eso merecia. Un buen golpe. En un parpadear emmet tomo por la chaqueta a Edward alzandolo en el aire como una pluma y lo pego de la pared mas cercana, luego le propino unos buenos golpes en las costillas... El rostro adolorido de edward me propicio un buen dolor en el pecho y en seguida note que estaba llorando y gritandole a emmet que se detuviera.. Pronto llego jasper seguido de Alice y como 5 modelos masculinos y juntos lograron separara emmet de Edward.. Este cayo inutil al suelo retorciendose y sosteniendo sus costillas, estaba segura que tendria varias rotas.. Me avalance sobre mi dios griego caido en batalla y alice llamo a una ambulancia, Edward se encontraba perdido en el dolor y yo solo lloraba por verlo asi.. Emmet se calmo y se quedo en un rincon sentado y con las manos en la cabeza, Edward estaria bien cuidado con alice y me dirigi hacia emmet.

-"Lamento esto emm..."- Le dije sentandome a su lado.

-"Bah.. Ya me desquite.. Ahora recordara que no debe quitarme ninguna otra chica.. Debi hacer eso antes."- Me dijo despreocupado y con una media sonrisa, le puse una mano sobre el hombro y le sonrei -"Prometeme que sere el tio favorito de tu hijo si?"- Me dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos..

-"No te preocupes.. Tu seras su mejor tio."- Le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla y secando sus lagrimas. Lo abrace y le entregue mi anillo de compromiso. El lo miro con desgana -"Simplemente.. Eso no era para mi Emm.."- El siguio viendo el anillo y penso en lo que le habia dicho.. Se lo guardo y me sonrio de lado. Los paramedicos llegaron y montaron a edward en la camilla. ya se encontraba un pococ consiente y solo se quejaba y exigia verme, escuche a alice muchas veces decirle que dejara de ser tan testarudo y se calmara pero este solo se ponia peor. Solo mantuvo su boca cerrada cuando me vio a su lado Le tome la mano y pudo cerrar los ojos y estar tranquilo hasta que lo llevaran al hospital.

...

**Edward POV**

En un dia como este lleno de alegrias y felicidad, me llegaban escasos recuerdos de lo que vivi cuando bella habia aceptado la peticion de matrimonio de Emmet. El interminable tiempo en el que no supe nada de ella y lo el horrible hoyo negro que tomo el lugar de mi corazon cuando me entere de que bella seria madre.. Nunca imagine que ese bebe podria ser mio. Solo senti que ya la tenia por perdida. Gracias al cielo alice habia intentado sacarme de mi depresion y me devolvio a la pasarela, lo hacia solo por complacerla y ella me aseguro que bella no iria a ese dichoso desfile.

Al verla sentada en primera fila tomada de la mano con Emmet, con su vientre redondeado y sus mejillas con mas rubor de lo normal, se me olvido en donde me encontraba solo deseaba hablarle, el embarazo le habia sentado tan bien que mi respiracion se corto y tube que recordarme respirar. Estaba bellisima. El brillo en su mirada y su piel color melocoton la hacian ver mucho mas que bella. Ella me vio. Su rostro se torno de miedo y huyo entre la multitud, sin pensarlo salte de la pasarela y corri tras de ella. No me importaba el dichoso desfile ni emmet. Ni la furia de Alice.

La alcance milagrosamente sin sabes que hacer a continuacion ni como reaccionaria, le toque el brazo y ella se volvio ruda para encararme. Pronuncie unas palabras muy torpemente y su rostro se vio mezclado por el dolor y la desesperacion, le rogue que me perdonara al fin y al cabo no habia querido hacerlo Rosalie hacia lo que queria y cuando lo queria. Ella me dijo que no me creia y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla, le jure nuevamente que jamas la lastimaria se lo jure por mi _sobrino. _Y un pequeño deslis de su mente la hizo revelar la verdad. Era _nuestro _hijo. Mi corazon en ese momento estaba reconstruyendose parte por parte y el hoyo negro se llenaba con sus trozos. Por primera vez en meses sonrei. Y senti felicidad. El hecho de que emmet escuchara no me arrebato ese rayito de alegria y esperanza que iluminaba mi oscura vida. Y sus golpes eran bien recibidos sobre mis costillas y parte de mi estomago, preferia que fueran hacia mi y no hacia bella.

No me importaba mucho el dolor. Solo me interesaba que bella estuviera a mi lado alejada de la bestia de mi hermano. Cuando senti su toque sobre mi diestra pude estar totalmente tranquilo... Por otra parte hoy nos encontrabamos celebrando el primer año de nuestra hija. Renesme Carlie Cullen. Un angelito caido del cielo. Era tan preciosa como su madre y poseia sus mismo ojos achocolatados que tanto amaba. Eran los dos amores de mi vida. Bella y yo nos habiamos casado poco despues de que nuestra hija naciera. Alice muy pronto se casaria con Jasper Hale. Eran un buen chico.

Y emmet al fin parecia haber encontrado su futuro final feliz. Sip. Rosalie Hale. Despues de nuestro encuentro en el desfile y justo luego de que me llevaran al hospital Rosalie se encontro con Emmet fuera del local. El la vio y todo lo demas se le olvido. Llevaban un año saliendo y discretamente habia visto el mismo anillo que le dio a bella sobre el fino dedo de esa barbie. Mi relacion con emmet no podia ser mejor. El era un tio muy devoto y cada vez que se acordaba me agradecia por lo ocurrido. El no tendria a Rosalie si yo no le hubiese _robado_ a bella, asi decia. Mi amor por bella nunca parecia desvanecerse. Siempre era exactamente el mismo y hasta aveces parecia que era aun mas fuerte que antes. Cada vez que la veia me dejaba sin aliento y muy dificilmente me podia apartar de ella.

Todos obtuvimos nuestro Final Feliz.

* * *

Bueno aki se termina mi historia xD

Muchas gracias por los reviews en su momento me animaron para seguirla XD

Otra cancion que me inspiro mucho fue

Somewhere only we know- Keane

Pronto comenzare una nueva historia, pero no de crepusculo. va a ser una original con personajes de mi propia imaginacion.

Tratara de vampiros y me inspire en cronicas vampiricas de anne rice.. El libro de Lestat. Nos Leemos en una proxima ocasion!

Saludos! Espero que les haya gustado mi primer Fan Fic xD


	10. NOTA AUTOR LEER

**N/A: **

**Se que estas notas no se suben!**

**Y que ya la historia termino hace uuufff!  
**

**Solo queria Saludar a los nuevos lectores **

**y recomendarles mi nueva historia**

_**Hold On**_

**Siempre hago malos Summary asi que **

**En si se trata de una Adaptacion de un libro no muy conocido **

**_Beverly Seasons Fantasias_**

**Los personajes son los de Crepusculo asi que no hay pierde con eso xD**

**Otra buena historia seria _Romance Quinceañero_**

**Otra adaptacion pero de una cancion muy linda natural de mi pais Venezuela**

**junto a los personajes de Meyer  
**

**Es un One Shot No les tomara mucho leerlo y dejar un Review Cx**

**Tambien esta **

**¿Mejores amigos?**

**Es una historia original mia sobre un amor nacido de la amistad**

**B&E Encontraran dificultades en el camino. Es muy linda Chekenla!  
**

**En fin **

**Nos estamos Leyendo!**

**Saludos!  
**


End file.
